True Love at Duel Academy
by asukandshinji
Summary: Ever though of what might of happened inbetween the 1st and 2nd season. I am not sure either but here is my verson of what happened. Jaden and Alexis My 1st Fanfic. Now Completed with some extra information added.
1. Prologue

**Note:**

Sorry for taking it away because I was mad about something. I am also putting in all the chapters that were in last time. Plus I will probably add about two chapters every week. Also I would like to thank everyone who gave a review and that last thing I have to say is read, review and enjoy!

**True Love at Duel Academy**

**Prologue**

This story starts right after the first season finishes up. It is Spring Break and everyone is still at Duel Academy because no one decided to go home yet. Zane, who graduated, decides to stick around for a little bit to see how Jaden is doing.

Right now Jaden and Chazz are having a match to see who the best is. Chazz has out his VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon out on the field. Jaden turn is going on right now.

**Preview of Chapter 1:**

Jaden and Chazz are dueling and something happens to Jaden.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chazz vs. Jaden**

**Something Goes Wrong**

Jaden said, "Oh wow Chazz, I wasn't expecting you to get that monster out so fast."

Chazz said, "I guess this battle is full of surprises."

Jaden said, "Yep and it's my draw."

He draws a card and said, "I summon my favorite feather friend Elemental Hero Avan, in defense mode."

Chazz said, "Not too good Jaden."

He said, "Don't worry I pull this duel right around."

Meanwhile in Chancellor Shepard's office, Shepard is looking at a computer and sees something he doesn't like. Dr. Crowler is sitting in a chair and he sees the look and said, "I don't like that look on your face."

Shepard said, "There a duel going on at the Slifer Red arena."

Dr. Crowler said, "That arena has been malfunctioning a lot. Who's there?"  
Shepard said, "Oh No! It is Jaden and Chazz."

Dr. Crowler said, "I will go over there and stop it."

Back at the arena Chazz said, "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack."

The monster shot a blast and it hit Avan and the monster was destroyed and Jaden's life points go down to 6000. (Small side note; Jaden and Chazz made the duel interesting by starting it at 8000 life points each.)

Back on the arena the force of the explosion sent Jaden flying back and he slam into a wall and fell over.

Chazz said, "Jaden are you okay?"  
After about five minutes Dr. Crowler arrived and notices that Jaden was flat on his back and Chazz was by him. Dr. Crowler said, "Chazz is he okay?"

Chazz hears the voice and turns around and said, "Nope, looks like he past out, he got no broken bones, but he might be in a coma."

A little while later Syrus is walking down the hallway when he sees a stretcher coming towards him. He gets out of the way, as it goes by he tries to see who is on it and when he does he sees Jaden. Then he sees Chazz walking the same way and he said, "Hey Chazz, what happened?"

Chazz sees Syrus and said, "We were having a duel over on the Slifer Red Arena and Jaden got injured. Fonda said he is in a coma."

As he runs off, Syrus said, "Thanks for the info."

Outside of Duel Academy, by the lighthouse Alexis and Zane are talking to each other. Then Alexis hears someone calling her name. She turns around to look in the direction it is coming from and sees Syrus.

Alexis said, "Hey Syrus what's up."

Syrus calms down and said, "Jaden is in Duel Academy's hospital!"

Alexis said, "What, Why?!"

Syrus recovers all his breath and said, "From what Chazz said he was dueling Jaden and there was an explosion from one of Jaden's monsters exploding and sent him flying back into a wall and he past out."

Zane said, "How bad is he hurt?"

Syrus said, "No broken bones, but he is in a coma."

Alexis said, "Excuse me Zane; I have to go see him."

As Alexis runs off Syrus said, "She likes him a lot."

Zane said, "True and I bet everyone but those two know it."

Alexis is about half way to Duel Academy, when she hears her brother call out her name.

She stops in her tracks and he catches up and he said, "Were you off to in such a hurry?"

Alexis said, "I am going to see Jaden."

Atticus smiles and said, "I heard about what happened. Are you going to see if your boyfriend is okay?"

Alexis said, "Damn it Atticus, I've told you a thousand times, he's a boy who is my friend, but he is not my boyfriend."

Atticus knows Alexis loves Jaden now he just needs to prove it to her. He said, "Lexxie stop trying to fool me and yourself, you like him…a lot…it's obvious to everyone except you two. I've seen how he looks at you; he dies every time you're near him. You drop hints but he's so lost in you he doesn't hear them."

Alexis said, "If he likes me so much, then why hasn't he said anything yet?"

Atticus said, "For one thing your always hanging around Zane, he might think he doesn't have a chance, that maybe you're already spoken for. Plus he a Slifer Red and you're an Obelisk Blue and he might think other duelist would get mad at him."

Alexis thinks about that and then Atticus said, "He has also become really popular now that he saved the world and is the school's top duelist. I saw a group of girls heading to the hospital and they were talking about Jaden. If you don't act quickly you could end up with nothing."

After he said that he walks off and Alexis is very angry at him, but soon her anger goes towards the other girls that are going to go see Jaden and she thought, "Attie is right, I do love Jay. I am going to the hospital and wait by his side till he wakes up. I need to tell him something, we are engaged or has he forgotten. I sure haven't, but I haven't been treating him much like a fiancée either. Now I will because, I love Jaden Yuki. I will tell him how much. No…I'll show him how much I love him."

Alexis runs as fast as she can towards the hospital and when she gets there she sees the group of girls coming. She walks in and up to the front desk and Fonda Fontaine, a woman with red hair, wearing an Obelisk blue outfit, who is the school nurse said, "Hello Alexis, how may I help you?"

Alexis said, "I am a very close friend of Jaden, so would it be alright if I stay by him until he wakes up."

Fonda said, "I don't see any problem in that, follow me."

She walks towards a door and Alexis follows. When they arrive at the door Fonda opens it and said, "This is the room Jaden is in."

Alexis said, "Thank you."

She walks into the room and closes the door. Then she pulls a chair over next to the bed Jaden is in and before she sits down she kisses Jaden on the lips and said, "Please wake up, Jaden."

The group of girls arrive at the hospital just as this it happening and they can't believe there eyes. Then they all walk away.

Two days later Alexis's friends Mindy and Jasmine are wondering where there friend is. Jasmine sees Syrus and said, "Hey Syrus have you see Alexis anywhere."

Syrus said, "The last time I saw her is when I told her about when happened to Jaden, so she might be at the hospital."

Jasmine said, "Thanks, Come on Mindy."

Both of then ran off and Syrus said, "This might be good."

He ran off towards the hospital too and he got there only a little while after Mindy and Jasmine did. Jasmine sees Zane and said, "What's up?"

Zane smiles and said, "Look."

Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus walk over and see Alexis's head resting on Jaden's hand. She is sleeping but is also smiling.

Atticus said, "It's about damn time they admitted they are in love."

All the sudden everyone hears someone who said, "Alexis has a smile on her face for another reason."

The group turns around and sees an Obelisk Blue girl with long red hair.

She said, "The name is Kami and I was with a bunch of girls that were going to see Jaden but after what we saw, we decided not to."

Jasmine said, "What did Alexis do?"

Kami said, "Alexis kissed Jaden on the lips before she fell asleep."

Jasmine fell over, but Atticus caught her. Then Fonda walks out and said, "Yeah that girl is something."

Atticus said, "What do you mean?"

Fonda said, "Over these past two days Alexis only leaves the room to go to the bathroom and take showers. When she leaves for showers she tells me and comes back in less then fifty minutes. Also she eats and sleeps in that room."

Atticus said, "Wow that is impressive. I would never expect Alexis to act like that around Jaden."

**Cards Used in Chapter 1:**

Jaden vs. Chazz (1st time)

Character---

---Card---Type

Chazz---

---VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon---Effect

Jaden---

----Elemental Hero Evan---Normal

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

Jaden wakes up and Alexis confesses how she fells and them something amazing happens. If you can't figure it out there will be a lemon next chapter.

**Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jaden Awakes**

**Alexis Confesses How She feels**

A week later Jaden and Alexis are still in the hospital room. Alexis is asleep on Jaden's left hand. All the Sudden Jaden wakes up. He has a funny feeling on his body and it was coming from one of his hands. He looks over at his right hand and it looks fine. Then he looks at his left hand and sees someone head laying on it. He turns on the light and is shock to see Alexis's blond hair. Jaden strokes Alexis's hair and said, "Hello Alexis."

Alexis wakes up when she hears his voice and looks at Jaden. She smiles and then moves in close and to Jaden surprise kisses him on the lips. Jaden then relaxes and he deepened the kiss drawing a shuddering moan from the woman. Soon they had to part for air; Jaden looked down at Alexis and sees her eyes shining as she looks at him. Then he said, "That was fantastic Alexis but what was it for?"

Alexis buried her face in his chest, the intensity of his kiss still burning in her soul. Never had anyone kissed her so passionately. She loved it she wanted more. She was quickly realizing just how deep her feelings for the young man truly were. Then she smiles and said, "That was something you can do with your fiancée do."

Jaden said, "Wow, I have never heard of friends that kiss."

Alexis said, "Jaden, after that duel I wasn't completely honest with you. Also I wasn't sure if I wanted to be your fiancée. Now I want to and I am going to tell you what it means."

Jaden said, "I am all ears."

Alexis said, "Fiancée means engaged to be married!"

Jaden is shock by this and Alexis notices his reaction and lowers her head. Jaden sees this and thinks that Alexis thinks he doesn't love her but she is wrong. He lifts her head up and kisses her on the lips. Alexis returns the kiss and she is very happy now.

After a couple of minutes they break the kiss and Jaden said, "I love you Lexi…oh sorry…I mean Alexis."

Alexis said, "I love you too and it's alright you can call me Lex or Lexi."

Jaden said, "I saw your reaction when Harrington made the rules of the duel and now I can see why you were mad."

Alexis said, "I know, but now I am happy and Jaden and promise me one thing."

Jaden said, "Anything!"

Alexis said, "Don't use a duel to ever decide whether or not we get married."

Jaden said, "I won't. You're too precious to me to ever take such a risk ever again."

Then he said, "I have another question for you."

Alexis said, "Anything."

Jaden said, "Remember when you dueled Chazz right before I took on the Sacred Beasts."

Alexis said, "What about it?"

Jaden said, "When you said the only thing you love is dueling, how sure of that where you?"

Alexis said, "Why do you ask?"

Jaden said, "When you said it you didn't sound completely sure."

Alexis said, "I was about seventy-five percent sure at the time."

Jaden said, "I see."

He lowers his head and Alexis raises it and kisses on the lips. Then they keep kissing for about two minutes. After the kiss Alexis said, "Don't worry I love you just as much as dueling."

Jaden said, "I love you too."

Then Alexis said, "One more thing I wanted to take care of."

Jaden said, "Anything for you."

Alexis said, "Now that we are engaged would you like to have a little fun."

Jaden blushes and said, "Alexis I want your first time to be special."

Alexis said, "It doesn't matter where we are, as long as I am with you it will be special."

She removes all of her clothes and helps Jaden with his and then she said, "Jay, it my first time so please be…"

Jaden kisses her and after they part he said, "Gentle, I know it my first time too, so we will both learn what makes the other feel good."

This statement causes Alexis to blush and then Jaden gets off of the bed. Then Alexis lays down on it and she said, "I want you on top for this time. Later on we will try other things."

Jaden said, "Whatever makes you happy my love."

He positions himself and said, "This is going to hurt you..."

As Jaden's voice cracked slightly at the word "hurt" as Alexis instinctively knew what he was talking about and enjoyed the feeling that knowing that hurting her meant more to Jaden than his own pleasure made Alexis feel euphoric and slightly lightheaded.

With a smile on her lips, Alexis answered. "I don't care, Jaden I love you."

Jaden smiles and said, "I love you too."

Then he puts his dick into her pussy and starts going up and down. Then he notices tears coming out of Alexis eyes. Jaden stop moving and said, "Alexis I know you don't care that it hurts but do you want me to stop."

Alexis wraps her arms around Jaden's back and pull him down making his whole dick go inside of her and she said, "Don't even think about it."

Jaden starts going up and down again and Alexis said, "You are not hurting me, Jay. It feels so good. I want it harder."

Jaden goes harder and their moans and groans increase as they continue making love for a good 20 minutes and the speed is now very fast.

They felt their orgasms building up and soon, Alexis's pussy squeezes Jaden's dick so hard that the pleasure became unbearable.

When Alexis reaches her peak and her pussy explodes with her love juices, she said, "JADENNNN!!!!!"

When Alexis's pussy clamps onto Jaden's dick and his load bursts uncontrollably in her waiting womb, he said, "ALEXISSSS!!!!"

After they both recover Alexis said, "Wow, that was amazing Jaden."

She looks at Jaden and notices a concerned look on his face. She said, "Don't worry even though your not protected, I am."

Jaden said, "Birth Control?"

Alexis said, "Yes."

They share another passionate kiss and after the kiss Jaden get off of Alexis. Alexis get off of the bed too and then they put there clothes on. Then Jaden lies down on the bed and said, "Good night my sweet princess and like I said before I love you."

Then he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Alexis sits down next to him and put her head on his hand and said, "Good night my sweet prince. I love you too."

Then she said, "Jaden?"

Jaden opens his eyes and said, "Yeah?"

Alexis said, "Our life together starts from this point on."

Jaden said, "Yep and I wouldn't want it any other way. Good night."

Alexis said, "Good night."

They both falls fast asleep dreaming about the adventures they would have as a couple.

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

Next Chapter is the rematch between Jaden vs. Chazz and Jaden reveals his new deck and lots of the cards in it are quite familiar. Trust me it will be an interesting chapter to read.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jaden vs. Chazz**

**Jaden's Secret Deck**

The next morning Fonda walks over to Jaden room to check on him and sees him up talking to Alexis. She is extremely happy about this and runs over to the phone on her desk picks it up and calls up Chancellor Shepard. In his office Shepard picks up the phone and said, "Hello?"

Fonda said, "Chancellor Shepard it is Nurse Fontaine. I want to tell you that Jaden is awake and he is doing fine."

Shepard said, "That is excellent news I am on my way."

He hung up the phone and walks towards the hospital wing. On his way there he bumps into Chazz, who is shocked to see Shepard and said, "Hello Shepard, where are you going."

Shepard said, "Jaden finally woke up and I am going to see him."

Chazz said, "That good I am coming too."

When they reach the room Jaden and Alexis are busy talking about things. Shepard sees them and said, "Hello Jaden how are you feeling?"

Jaden said, "Absolutely fine."

Chazz appears and he said, "Sorry Jaden."

Jaden said, "It okay, we didn't know that the Slifer Red's arena had bugs."

Then he said, "Chancellor Shepard can we have a duel in the main arena."

Shepard said, "Sure."

Chazz said, "I don't want to, plus were not sure if you can duel yet."

Jaden said, "Chazz quit making excuses and think about it, if you win it proves to everyone that you're a better duelist."

Chazz said, "Oh alright, I am in."

Then Shepard said, "The duel will start in 15 minutes."

Jaden said, "Got it."

Shepard and Chazz left the room and Jaden looks at Alexis and said, "What?"

Alexis said, "You seem very confident."

Jaden said, "I know, but last night when we confessed our love for one other it also reminded me of another deck I have."

Alexis said, "You have another deck, just how powerful is it."

Jaden said, "If I draw the right cards it is a one-turn win deck."

Alexis said, "Amazing Jaden."

Jaden smiles, gets up out of the bed and said, "Let's go."

Alexis grabs hold of his hand and they walk towards the arena. It takes then a little while to get there because there are a lot of people are going there to. When they get close to it Alexis said, "Jay?"

Jaden said, "Yes, Lexi?"

Alexis pushes Jaden into a corner and said, "This is for luck."

She kisses him and Jaden kisses her back and puts his arms around her. Alexis puts his arms around him but lowers them to his but and squeezes, which cause Jaden to jump a little.

When they part Jaden said, "Thank you Lexi that was amazing and unpredictable."

Alexis smiles and said, "Go get him Jay."

She walks into the arena and sees tons of people sitting down. She though, "Oh wow, word sure does travel fast."

She walks up the stairs to the group and sits by Atticus, her brother. Also Syrus, Bastion and Zane are sitting near them too. Atticus looks over at Alexis and said, "Okay Lex, what happened between you two."

Alexis said, "What do you mean?"

Atticus said, "It's all over your face. Something huge happened between you two, right?"

Alexis whispers something into his ear and when she is done Atticus is shock by it. Then Alexis smiles proving what she just said happened.

Then Jaden walks into the room, gets up on the arena and then he sad, "Shepard two rules."

Up in the grandstands Shepard said, "Give them to me."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Yep and number one is Chazz starts with 8000 life points and I start with 6000 life points."

Up in the grandstands Shepard said, "Sure Jaden."

On the other side of the grandstands by the group, Syrus said, "What is Jaden doing? He is already down 2000 life points."

Back on the Arena floor, Jaden smiles and said, "Number two Chazz has the same monster out on the field as in the last duel."

Up in the grandstands Shepard said, "That will be okay."

Back on the arena floor Chazz said, "I see a continuation of our last duel."

Across from Chazz on the same arena floor, Jaden said, "Yes, but with a twist, chose a deck Chazz. My Elemental Hero's deck that is in my left hand or my Secret Deck that is in right hand."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "I though Jaden only had one deck."

Alexis said, "Nope, he has kept this one in his back pocket all year long."

Zane said, "Is this deck any good."

Alexis said, "From what Jaden told me, is that if he draws the right cards it is a one-turn win deck."

Everyone is speechless and Syrus said, "Is that even possible?"

Zane said, "I have done it a couple of time, but I wonder how Jaden will pull it off."

Back on the arena floor Chazz said, "You right hand Jaden."

Jaden said, "Secret Deck it is."

The duel discs start up and VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon appears on Chazz's side of the field. Up in the grandstands Syrus said, "I hope Jaden knows what he is doing."

On the other side of the arena behind Chazz, Dr. Crowler said, "Finally, a true test for that Slifer Slacker."

Chazz and Jaden said, "Duel!!"

Then Jaden said, "Okay Chazz anything else?"

Chazz said, "Nope, so I am ending my turn."

Jaden said, "Okay and time for me to get my game on."

He draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card know as Pot of Greed; which as you know lets me draw two cards."

He draws two cards and said, "Perfect, I am going to summon Cyber-Stein to the Field in attack mode."

Out a came a monster with 700 attack points and 500 defense points and Chazz said, "This is a brand new deck and this is the best you got?"

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Alexis, I am drawing a complete blank; what makes this monster so good."

Alexis said, "From what I heard, its special ability is quite powerful."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "This monster special ability is extremely powerful and it is at the cost of 5000 life points I can summon one fusion monster from my fusion deck in face-up attack position."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Not bad, but many fusion monster have less then 5000 attack points. So this is going to be a big loss for Jaden."

On the arena floor Jaden's life points go down to 1000 and he said, "True Bastion, but check this out. I summon a very powerful monster, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Everybody in the arena mouth's drop open as the white three headed dragon with 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points appeared on the field.

Up in the grandstands Syrus said, "No way!"

Zane said, "Jaden has Kaiba's Legendary Monster!"

Bastion said, "Wow, looks like I got to figure out how to beat this deck now."

Alexis said, "That a boy Jaden and wow this deck is powerful."

Back on the arena floor Chazz said, "Quite impressive Jaden, but you will only do 1500 point of damage to me."

Jaden smiles and said, "Who said I was done."

Then he said, "I think my dragon lonely. I think it needs a friend."

Up in the grandstands Zane said, "What did he say?"

Bastion said, "No way."

On the arena floor Chazz said, "But you already summoned a monster."

Jaden said, "True Chazz, I normal summoned and special summoned. Now I am activating a spell card know as Polymerization and fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to form another Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

On the field another Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears and now there are two.

Chazz said, "Man Jaden this deck is full of surprise."

Jaden smiles and said, "Now everyone is in for a real treat. I sacrifice one of my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon out a new dragon."

Up in the grandstands Atticus said, "A new dragon?"

Zane said, "No way, he has Kaiba's Secret Dragon."

Alexis said, "What?"

Zane said, "Watch."

On the arena floor Jaden said, "Come on out, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon began to crack and then it explodes. When the smoke clears, everyone sees a shining dragon with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points."

Chazz said, "I see how you wanted to show everyone just how rare the cards are in this deck by why get rid of a 4500 attack point dragon for a 3000 attack point dragon."

Jaden said, "Simple for each dragon in my graveyard, this monster gains 300 additional attack points."  
Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack points go up to 4200 and then Jaden said, "Last card in my hand and I equip this spell card to my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It is Megamorph and it works like this; if my life points are lower then yours, my monsters attack points double. If not they are cut in half."

Chazz said, "Damn…it!!"

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "No way, 9000 attack points."

Zane said, "Jaden won."  
Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack VWXYZ Dragon Catapult with Neutron Blast."

All three heads launch an attack and when it hit the VWXYZ it blows up, plus Chazz life points go down to 2000. Then Jaden said, "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon end this; Attack Chazz directly with Shining Neutron Blast."

The Shining Dragon lifts off the ground and the head fires a blast a Chazz and his life points go down to zero. Then Jaden's monsters disappear and everyone is speechless.

Then Jaden said, "Sorry Chazz, but that is why I don't use this deck that much."

He walks off of the arena floor and Alexis runs down to him and grabs hold of his hand. Zane sees this and said, "Atticus, I saw you talking to Alexis earlier; and what I want to know is just how close are Jaden and Alexis?"

Atticus said, "The only thing I can say is Jaden and Alexis are engaged."

Syrus hears this and said, "So what happened in that one duel, Jaden and Alexis finally accepted it."

Zane said, "What do you mean Syrus?"

Syrus said, "Earlier this year Jaden dueled an Obelisk Blue named Harrington Rosewood. Harrington made a deal with Jaden and it was the winner of the duel becomes Alexis's fiancée. Jaden won, of course and when he walked over to Alexis he said, 'so Alexis, I guess you're my fiancée now.' Mindy, Jasmine, me and even Alexis though he knew what it meant until he said, 'so what's fiancée mean anyway?' Alexis couldn't believe he said that so she said, 'it means friend, at least for now big boy.' My guess is when Jaden woke up from the coma Alexis told him what it truly meant and they both accepted it."

Zane said, "I see."

Atticus thought, "Trust me Syrus, she did more then just telling him."

Bastion said, "This year is going to be very interesting."

**Cards Used in Chapter 3:**

Jaden vs. Chazz (2nd time)

Character---

---Card---Type

Chazz---

---VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon---Effect

Jaden---

---Pot of Greed---Spell

---Cyber-Stein---Effect

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (2) ---Fusion

---Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) ----Normal

---Polymerization---Spell

---Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon---Effect

---Megamorph---Spell

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Next chapter is a party for someone at Duel Academy. You will see who because that is my surprise. Also information about how Jaden got some of Kaiba's card will be reveled in Chapter 5 and 6. That is all I am going to say.

**Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Notice:**

I know I said I would put out about two chapters a week, but I am changing it. I am only putting out only one chapter every week. Also I would like to thank everyone who has been giving reviews. Plus this chapter has a little information about how Jaden got his secret deck.

**Chapter 4**

**The Party**

**Jaden's ****Announcement**

Everyone who was walking around Duel Academy saw poster up advertising a party for Jaden, not for the duel, but helping Alexis get her brother back. Anyone who would want to come to the party can. The party is at 6:00 p.m. tonight.

Meanwhile Jaden is sitting out on the bluff and Alexis is back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm getting things ready for the party. While he is sitting out on the bluff he is thinking of just how fun his life is going to be now. The he hears someone calling his name and it is Zane. Jaden sees him and said, "Hey Zane, what's up?"

Zane said, "I just want to ask you a question."

Jaden said, "Sure."

Zane said, "How did you get that new deck?"

Jaden said, "Back when I was dueling in small tournament that had small prizes, I impressed everyone. So after I won a particular set of duel I met Kaiba and he gave me that deck. Then I duel one more person and pulled off the same combo you saw. So I was allowed to keep the deck and I made an agreement where I must give it back after I use it seven times."

Zane said, "No way and you met Kaiba."

Jaden said, "Yep."

Zane said, "Thanks Jaden, that clears up a lot of things."

Later on that day at the party Jaden enters it and Alexis walks up to him and said, "Want to dance?"

Jaden said, "Sure."

They walk out onto the dance floor and start dancing. Everyone is surprise by this, not in the way that Jaden and Alexis are together, but by how good they are at dancing.

Alexis's friends Mindy and Jasmine are also watching and then Mindy said, "Wow they are good."

Jasmine said, "Something else beside a thank you to Jaden might happen tonight."

When Jaden and Alexis finish up there dance everyone claps. They bow and then walk over to a table and sit down. Alexis said, "Jaden you were amazing. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Jaden said, "I took a couple of dance classes, but I haven't told anyone about it because I am afraid of what they might think."

The he said, "You weren't half bad either."

Alexis said, "Same story as you."

Jaden said, "No way."

Alexis said, "Yep."

Later on that night after about the third dance, Atticus quiets everyone down and said, "I just want to say that all of you being here tonight means a lot to me. I was gone for a long time but it's good to be back. I have one person to thank for that fact, our very own Jaden Yuki and he the one who rescued me from the shadow riders."

The room explodes with clapping and cheering. Within all the cheering Alexis quietly said, "Jay should we tell everyone the good news."

Jaden quietly said, "Good idea, Lex."

Then Atticus quiets everyone down and said, "Come up here Jaden and say something."

Jaden walks up on the stage and said, "I don't know what to say other then I'm glad that some good came from those Shadow Duels. I'm happy I was able to reunite Atticus with his sister Alexis."

Everyone claps and then Jaden takes a deep breath and motions for Alexis to join him up on stage. Jasmine sees this and said, "Told you."

When Alexis is standing next to him he said, "I know this is Atticus's party but I have one more thing to say."

He turns to Alexis, gets down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket. Then he said, "Alexis Rhodes, after we graduate will you marry me?"

He opens the box and Alexis sees a shiny diamond ring.

Alexis said, "Yes I will Jaden Yuki."

Jaden got up and they kiss and then the room erupts into loud cheers and wild applause.

After they finish kissing, Jaden put the ring on Alexis's finger. Then they walk out to the center of the dance floor and a slow song comes on and they start to dance.

After the dance, the party dies down and Jaden and Alexis walk over to the bluff and sit down. Alexis puts her head on Jaden's shoulder and said, "Jay, where did you get this ring from it is amazing."

Jaden said, "I got lot of money dueling in tournaments so I decided to buy that ring because when I saw it I knew the girl I would give it to would love it."

Alexis said, "Bet it cost you a lot of money."

Jaden said, "It looks amazing on you so I think it was worth every penny."

Alexis smiles and said, "I love you Jaden."

Jaden said, "I love you too, Alexis."

Then Alexis said, "Let's spend the night together."

Jaden said, "Not in the dorm because we could get in trouble."

Alexis said, "Don't worry and just follow me."

She gets up and so did Jaden. Alexis grabs his hand and she leads him down to a lighthouse. Jaden said, "Are you sure this place is okay?"

Alexis said, "Trust me; no one checks this place out anymore because the lighthouse is on automatic now."

She opens the door and said, "Plus the inside has furniture."

Jaden looks inside and sees all kinds of nice furniture and he said, "Wow Alexis good job."

He kisses her on the cheek and they go inside. Then they get undress and get under the cover of bed. Both of them were tired but they fight sleepiness for a few more seconds as they leaned in for a kiss. Then they fell asleep still lip-locked dreaming sweet dreams.

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

Jaden gets mad because he almost gets something taken away, not his secret deck but something else. He must duel someone in order to get it back and a new fusion monster is reveled but then something bad happens to Jaden. Also Jaden gives the background story of how he got his deck.

**Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Notice: **

Change my mind once again. Now I am putting in the whole story.

**Chapter 5**

**Jaden's True Test**

**The Decks True Power**

The next morning Alexis and Jaden wake up and Alexis kisses Jaden and said, "Last night you were amazing."

Jaden said, "I am full of surprise."

They get out of the bed and get dress and when they finish Jaden said, "Alexis if there was a way I could have Duel Academy make a pace for us to live together, would you like that?"

Alexis said, "Jaden, if that could happen, I would be the happiest girl alive!"

Jaden smiles and then sits on the bed and starts to cry. Alexis sits down next to him, sees him crying and she said, "What wrong Jay?"

Jaden said, "Lexi, the reason I don't use my new deck that much is because Kaiba told me it is totally unpredictable."

Alexis said, "Oh man, that is not good."

Then she kisses him which makes Jaden happy and during the kiss Alexis realizes something. She quickly parts and said, "Wait a minute, you met Kaiba?"

Jaden said, "Yes and it is quite a story."

Alexis said, "Would it be alright if you told me?"

Jaden said, "Alexis you are my fiancée and my love. I would be more then happy to tell you the tale."

Then he said, "Last year around this time I participated in a tournament that anyone could enter. It was called the 100-man Duel Gauntlet."

Alexis said, "Never heard of them."

Jaden said, "They are quite new and how they work is, you duel 100 people in a row. The first person that beats you is your rank. Highest rank wins a nice prize."

Alexis said, "Let me guess, that deck."

Jaden said, "Nope, just money."

Alexis said, "Then how did you get the deck."

Jaden said, "Before I got there the highest anyone had gotten is 75. I beat all 100 and I beat 100 people faster then the one person beat 75. That impressed Kaiba so much that he came down and gave me the deck. Then he told me to test it out to make sure I could handle it and I pulled off the same combination you just saw. So I was allowed to keep it, but after I use it in seven duels Kaiba will come find me and take it back. I told Kaiba I would do that and why did I do that? I am not sure."

Alexis said, "Amazing Jaden, but why seven duels?"

Jaden said, "Not sure, I just like that number."

Alexis said, "I see and let's meet out on the beach after breakfast."

Jaden said, "See you there."

They get up, share another kiss and exit the lighthouse. Then they run back to there dorms.

When Jaden enters his dorm he sits next to Syrus and Syrus said, "Where were you last night?"

Jaden said, "Alexis and I spent the night together."

Syrus said, "You could have got caught."

Jaden said, "But we didn't"

After he finishes breakfast he get up to leave and starts going out the door when Professor Marcus, the new Slifer Red Teacher said, "Jaden?"

Jaden looks at him and said, "Yes?"

Marcus said, "Chancellor Shepard wants to see you in his office."

Syrus thought, "Looks like you did."

Jaden said, "Oh great, now what?"

He leaves the Slifer dorm and starts to walk towards Duel Academy. Halfway there he runs into Alexis and she wasn't expecting to run into him. She said, "Hey Jaden, did our beach plans get cancelled?"

Jaden said, "Yeah, because my professor said I need to go see Shepard."

Alexis said, "That's not good."

Then she grabs hold of Jaden hand, causing him to smile and she said, "We stick by each other thru thick and thin. I am coming too."

They walk to Shepard's Office and when they get there Jaden said, "Lexi, I want to go in there alone."

Alexis said, 'I understand and I will be waiting."

Jaden smiles at her and walks in. He is surprise to see a girl standing next to Shepard. Jaden stands by the desk and Shepard said, "Hello Jaden, this is Nora Crawford, Pegasus's Daughter."

Jaden said, "Okay, why is she here?"

Shepard said, "She is here to duel you because Kaiba and Pegasus believe your deck is too powerful and it is a cheap way for you to win. They think you no longer deserve your number one rank."

Jaden keeping his anger in said, "I thought my duel verse Zane prove that I was the number one duelist."

Nora said, "Guess not."

Jaden said, "This is stupid."

Shepard said, "There more to this and it is if you win Kaiba will allow you to have one rule-free request, but if you lose, you will lose your secret deck and your number one rank."

Jaden anger finally explodes and he said, "So to test me, they send a girl! Are Kaiba and Pegasus too busy to take me on?!"

Nora said, "Hey, I have won a lot of tournaments, so if you think I'm easy think again!"

Jaden said, "Hope you can back that up! Were and what time?!"

Shepard said, "Main arena in 30 minutes."

Jaden said, "Okay and Nora, don't Chicken out!"

Jaden turns around and walks towards the door. Outside of them Alexis is surprise to see the doors fly open. She is even more surprise to see Jaden storm out of them. She catches up to him and get in front of him. Then she said, "What wrong Jay?"

All the sudden an announcement comes on that said, "Will everyone please report to the main arena for a very special duel."

Jaden still mad but didn't want to take it out on Alexis calmly said, "I am in that duel."

Alexis said, "But I thought you loved to duel."

Still being calm, Jaden said, "I do, but that duel is a test for me to see if I am still worthy of my number one rank."

Alexis said, "What?! I thought your duel verse Zane prove that."

Jaden said, "Guess not."

Alexis still sees that Jaden is mad so she pushes him up against the wall and kisses him. Jaden calms down and he kisses her back. It lasts for about five minutes and then they part.

Jaden said, "Thanks, I needed that."

Alexis said, "Hey what are fiancée for."

Then she said, "Is any good coming out of it."

Jaden said, "Yeah if I win I get one rule-free request."

Alexis said, "Alright."

They walk over to the arena and Alexis said, "Jay?"

He turns to her and said, "Yes?"

She kisses him and during the kiss, to her surprise Jaden moves his hands down to her back towards her ass. Then he squeezes her ass. It causes Alexis to moan a little. After the kiss was over Alexis said, "That was suppose to be for luck but I wasn't expecting that."

Jaden gives her a quick peck on the cheek and said, "You got me so I decided to get you."

Alexis said, "I thank you for that."

Jaden said, "You're quite welcome."

Then Alexis walks in first and goes up the stairs into the grandstands. She sits next to her brother Atticus. Everyone else is also by them. Atticus looks over Alexis and said, "Sis, are you okay? You look worried."

Alexis said, "I'm worried about the match. Jaden had a fight earlier with the person he will be facing."

Zane said, "Been a while since Jaden has been mad."

Alexis said, "Trust me he was mad. He came barging out of that door and the only way I could calm him down was kiss him."

Zane said, "I see and I bet you know what he is mad about."

Alexis said, "Yeah and it is if he loses this match, he losses his number one rank."

Zane said, "That stupid! My duel against him should have proved that he was worthy!"

Alexis said, "Guess not."

Then Jaden walks in and get up on the arena and Zane said, "Your right Alexis. I have never seen Jaden this serious."

Alexis said, "I know and that is what worries me."

Nora then steps onto the arena and a microphone comes down by where Chancellor Shepard is sitting and he said, "This match will be Nora Crawford vs. Jaden Yuki. It will be an 8000 life point match. If Jaden losses he losses his number one rank. If he wins he gets one rule-free request."

Up in the grandstands on the other side facing Shepard Chazz said, "Oh wow, I could be the new number one duelist."

Alexis said, "Chazz if you want to see tomorrow, you better shut up."

Chazz said, "Got it."

Atticus though, "Wow if Jaden is as mad as Alexis this will be interesting."

Then Syrus said, "Is Nora, Pegasus's daughter."

Alexis said, "Yep that is true."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Ladies first."

Nora said, "Thank you."

She draws a card and said, "I pay 1000 life points to activate a spell card know as Toon World."

Up in the grandstands Zane said, "Like father, like daughter."

Back on the arena floor Nora's life points goes down to 7000 and out comes a toon-like book."

Then Nora said, "I activate a special spell card known as Cost Down and it works like this, I discard one card in order to reduce the amount of stars for monsters by two."

Up in the grandstands said, "Wow, a very rare card."

Back on the arena floor Nora said, "So thanks to Cost down I can summon the Toon Dark Magician Girl."

Out comes a toon version of Dark Magician Girl and it has the same attack (2000) and defense (1700) points."

Up in the grandstands Syrus said, "Oh wow she is adorable."

Bastion said, "You really need a girlfriend."

Back on the arena floor Nora said, "But wait there is more. Next I activate the spell card known as Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards from my deck and then I must discard any two cards from my hand."

She draws three cards from her deck and then she puts two cards in her graveyard. Then she said, "Next I activate the spell card know as Monster Reborn, which allows me to bring back a monster I discarded and it is the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon."

Out comes a toon version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and it has the same attack (3000) and defense (2500) points.

Nora said, "Not done yet. Next I activate a spell card know as Premature Burial, which at the cost of 800 life points allows me to bring back another monster from my graveyard. So say hello to the Toon Summoned Skull."

Nora's life points go down to 6200 and out on the arena a demon with black wings and it has 2500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

Then Nora said, "Your turn."

Up in the grandstands Zane said, "This girl is good. First she discards powerful monsters and brings them back with spell cards."

Alexis said, "It good Zane but remember Toon worlds weak spot. If it is destroyed she losses all those monsters."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Time for me to get my game on."

He draws a card and said, "First I activate Pot of Greed and everyone know what that does so no need for me to explain."

He draws two cards and Nora said, "Oh come on Jaden that card is a dime a dozen, so looks like this deck isn't so secret."

Up in the grandstands Alexis said, "Not the best idea Nora after what happen."

Atticus said, "There fight was a verbal one?"

Alexis said, "Yeah and I thought I cooled down Jaden down, but maybe not."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Nora that's strike two! Trust me you don't want to get to strike three!"

He calms down and said, "First I place two cards face down."

Two white squares appear in front of Jaden and then he said, "I activate Polymerization and fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

A white three headed dragon appears on the field and it has 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points."

Then he said, "Everyone should know I like to go all out so now I will summon Cyber-stein to the field in attack mode."

Out come a blue monster with a metal arm and it has 700 attack and 500 defense points.

Nora said, "Kind of weak."

Jaden said, "True Nora, but it special ability rocks. At the cost of 5000 life points I can summon a fusion monster from my fusion deck to the field in attack position and I chose the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Out comes another white three headed dragon.

Nora said, "No way!"

Jaden said, "What you have heard about this deck is all true."

Then he said, "Now for one last shocker, your turn."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "I don't get it he could have attack a couple of her monsters, but he didn't"

Zane said, "I know, that what I would have done."

Alexis said, "What are you planning Jaden?"

Back on the arena Nora draws a card and said, "This duel is over. I activate the spell card known as Soul of the Pure which gives me 800 life points."

Nora's life points go up to 7000 and she said, "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon ends this with White Lighting."

Nora's life points go down to 6500 and up in the grandstands Syrus said, "Could someone explain why Nora's life points went down."

Bastion said, "Sure, since Jaden has no toon monsters on his side, the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon can attack Jaden directly and Nora must give up 500 life points for each toon monster that attacks."

Syrus said, "But Jaden is going to lose."

Back on the arena floor the toon dragon launches it attack and Jaden said, "No I won't because I activate both of my face down card and they are trap cards."

All the sudden a barrier come up that protects Jaden and Nora said, "But how?"

Jaden said, "Like this; my first trap was called Jar of Greed and it allows me to draw one additional card from my deck."

Jaden draws a card and said, "The other is a powerful trap know as Mirror Force, which negates the attack and destroys all of your monsters that are in attack position."

All three of Nora's monsters blow up and she said, "Just great."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Wow, what a card."

Back on the arena floor Nora said, "Your turn and lets get this over with."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Strike three Nora! Don't tell me how to duel."

Then he said, "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

He draws two cards and said, "I also activate another copy of Pot of Greed."

He draws two more cards and said, "Perfect I have everything I need to form a brand new fusion monster."

Up in the grandstands Zane said, "A new fusion monster?"

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Just watch Zane."

The he said, "First I activate the ritual spell card know as Black Luster Ritual, which means I must offer up to a total of eight or more stars and I can summon Black Luster Soldier."

On the field two pots with fire shooting out of them appear along with a giant shield with two swords forming an X.

Then Jaden said, "I chose Cyber-Stein and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Those two monsters go into the pots and then it disappears and in it place a soldier covered in armor holding a giant sword in one hand and a huge shield in the other and it has 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

Nora said, "Why did you get rid of 5200 attack points for only 3000 attack points."

Jaden said, "Now I have the two monsters I need for a brand new fusion."

Up in the grandstands Alexis thought, "Jaden be careful."

Atticus looks at Alexis sees her worried and thought, "What wrong Alexis?"

Back on the arena Jaden said, "Now I activate the spell card know as Polymerization and fuse Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon together to form a new fusion monster."

On the field the two monster fuse together and a huge wind stars to blow and Jaden duel disk lights up. Up in the grandstands Alexis said, "What in the world is happening?"

Zane said, "Not sure, because the last time a duel disk did this is when Kaiba forced Yugi to summon all three Egyptian Gods."

Back on the field smoke is all over the place, then it goes away and everyone sees a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and riding it is the Black Luster Solider.

Jaden said, "Say hello to the Dragon Master Knight."

The monster has 5000 attack points and 5000 defense points.

Up in the grandstands behind Nora, Shepard sees this and said, "This monster has more attack points then the Scared Beasts."

Nora said, "Impressive Jaden, but this one will only do 5000 damage to me instead of 7500 like the two you had out previously."

Jaden said, "True, but I still have one card in my hand and it is the equip-spell card known as Megamorph and since my life points are lower then yours my monster attack strength is doubled."

Nora said, "To make 10,000!!"

Jaden said, "Correct, now Dragon Master Knight, attack Nora directly with Neutron Strike."

All three of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon heads fire blasts and when they hit Nora, she flies of her feet and hits the ground. Her life points go down to zero and then Jaden said, "That…AHH!"

All the sudden Jaden duel disk shocks him and up in the grandstands Alexis said, "Jaden!!"

Back on the arena Jaden falls over and Alexis runs down the stars, runs over to the area floor and hop up onto it and check on him. When she get over to him Jaden opens his eyes and quietly he said, "Listen carefully Alexis; looks like I will be in another coma soon but before I do, I want you to look after my secret deck. Make sure nothing happen to it and I love you."

Jaden's eyes close and Alexis takes his deck and said, "I will and I love you too."

She turns to Shepard and he said, "Jaden wins, but how is he?"

Alexis with tears in her eyes said, "He is in another coma."

Shepard said, "Nurse Fontaine please takes him to the hospital."

Before the nurse arrives Nora walks over to Alexis and said, "I was going to tell Jaden this but you will have to. The duel has one more prize which is a spell card of mine known as Cost Down and since Jaden won it is all his."

She hands Alexis the card and Alexis puts it into Jaden's deck. With tears in her eyes she said, "Thank you, Nora."

Nora said, "Your welcome and I hope he wakes up soon."

Then she turns around and walks out of the arena. All the sudden the nurse arrives with a stretcher. Alexis helps her lift Jaden onto it and then she runs by it as it goes towards the hospital wing.

When they get there he gets transfer to a bed. Then she sits down next to him and doesn't leave his side. The nurse understands and leaves the two alone because it is just like the last time.

**Cards Used in Chapter 5:**

Jaden vs. Nora

Character---

---Card---Type

Nora---

---Toon World---Spell

---Cost Down---Spell

---Dian Keto the Cure Master---Spell

---Toon Dark Magician Girl---Effect

---Graceful Charity---Spell

---Monster Reborn---Spell

---Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon---Effect

---Premature Burial---Spell

---Toon Summoned Skull---Effect

---Soul of the Pure---Spell

Jaden---

---Pot of Greed (3) ---Spell

---Cyber-Stein---Effect

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (2) ---Fusion

---Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) ---Normal

---Polymerization (2) ---Spell

---Jar of Greed---Trap

---Mirror Force---Trap

---Black Luster Ritual---Spell

---Black Luster Soldier---Ritual

---Dragon Master Knight---Fusion

---Megamorph---Spell

Gift to Jaden---

---Cost Down---Spell

**Preview of Chapter 6:**

Next Chapter someone very important visits Duel Academy. You learn a little bit more about how Jaden acquired the secret deck and some unexpected news about the Dragon Master Knight Card. It will be good.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The deck's history**

**Someone Visits Duel Academy**

Next day at the hospital Alexis is sitting next to Jaden and she is crying. Atticus walks past the hospital and hears crying, so he decides to investigate and finds Alexis crying. He said, "Sis, are you okay?"

Alexis said, "Yeah, but I am just worried about Jaden."

Atticus said, "What makes you say that?"

Alexis holds up a deck and said, "Jaden gave me this to keep an eye on."

Atticus said, "I see."

The he walks over to Alexis, gets her to stand up and hugs her. Then he said, "Trust me Lexi, he will be fine."

Then he leaves the room and Zane said, "How is she?"

Atticus said, "Very depress."

Meanwhile in Chancellor Shepard's Office, Shepard calls up Seto Kaiba. Seto picks up the phone and said, "This better be good."

Shepard said, "Sorry for bothering you but we had a duel disk malfunction, injuring our number one duelist."

Seto said, "Oh that is interesting. I am on my way there."

He hung up the phone and Mokuba said, "Big Bro what's up?"

Seto said, "Come on Mokuba, we are going to Duel Academy. I got a call about something we need to check."

At Duel Academy a lot of people are outside either dueling or talking. Bastion is talking with Syrus when he looks out into the water and said, "Oh Wow!"

Syrus said, "What?"

Bastion said, "Look!"

Syrus looks and sees a Blue-Eyes White Dragon flying towards him. He said, "Oh my, a living breathing duel monster."

Bastion said, "Actually that is Seto Kaiba personal plane."

The plane flies over head causing everyone to stop what they are doing and look at it. Then it lands on top of Duel Academy. Shepard is already on the roof and he meets Seto and Mokuba and said, "Follow me."

They walk to the hospital wing and when they arrive at the room Jaden is in and Alexis can't believe her eyes. Then Shepard said, "The one on the bed is Jaden Yuki and he is the one who had the duel disk that malfunction."

Seto said, "I see, do you have the last card he had out on the field."

Alexis said, "I…I…do."

Seto said, "And you are?"

Alexis said, "I am Alexis Rhodes and I am Jaden's fiancée and he gave me his deck to look after so I have the card. Here it is."

She hands the Seto the card and he looks at it. Then he said, "No way, this is Dragon Master Knight. I never gave this card to Jaden."

Zane appears and said, "So Jaden told me the truth, you gave him that deck."

Seto said, "Correct, because he proved to me that he deserved it."

Alexis said, "By completing a 100-man Duel Gauntlet."

Seto said, "How did you know about what he did?"

Alexis said, "Jaden told me all about it."

Zane said, "100-man Duel Gauntlet? Sounds tough."

Seto said, "I will let Alexis tell you and Mokuba and I will fill in the blanks."

Alexis said, "From what Jaden told me is beat 100 people faster then someone else could do 75."

Mokuba said, "That right, before Jaden tried it out the most anyone had defeated was 75 and it took that person five hours."

Alexis said, "So in five hours Jaden beat 100 people?"

Mokuba said, "Actually it took him four hour to beat 100 people."

Zane said, "Amazing."

Seto said, "It is quite a feat, but when he wakes up, find out how he got this very powerful fusion monster."

Alexis said, "Sure."

Shepard said, "And the malfunction."

Seto said, "Just the duel disk reacting to the card. This card is quite powerful and it probably couldn't handle it. Which reminds me, here you go, Alexis."

He hands the card back to Alexis and Seto and Mokuba walk back to the jet and everyone hears it take off and leave.

Back in the hospital room before Shepard could leave the room Alexis said, "Shepard I know Jaden's request."

Shepard said, "I guess it would be okay if you tell me."

Alexis said, "It was, if there is any way Jaden and I could live together, but wouldn't lose our rank."

Shepard said, "Of course, I will start construction on a new small building that you two can live in. That will be all for you and trust me you will like it."

Alexis said, "Thank you."

Shepard and Zane walk out of the room.

About two weeks later construction is going on near the woods at Duel Academy. Chazz who sees this said, "What in the world is going on."

Zane appears and said, "Duel Academy is building a brand new place for Jaden and Alexis to live in. It was Jaden's request, but since he isn't up Alexis told Shepard it and he gave it the okay."

Back in the hospital Jaden is still in the bed and Atticus is at the hospital talking to Nurse Fontaine. He said, "So how is Jaden doing?"

Nurse Fontaine said, "No progress yet but Alexis is still very depress. I thought he would be up by now but I guess not."

Atticus said, "Oh man."

It was around night time when Atticus stops by so when he left, Nurse Fontaine decides to check on Jaden. When she looks in the room she sees Alexis kiss Jaden on the lips for about ten seconds. Then she parts and put her head on his chest and falls asleep. Nurse Fontaine is shock by this and she said, "Wow, she really loves him a lot."

**Preview of Chapter 7:**

Kaiba calls up Duel Academy and tell Chancellor Shepard Something. Also Jaden has a vision and meets someone that may surprise you.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alexis's Decision**

**Jaden's Vision**

Another week passes and Jaden still isn't awake. At Chancellor Shepard's office, the phone is ringing. He picks it up and said, "Hello?"

Seto is on the other line and he said, "Hello Shepard, it is Seto and I am calling because the card Jaden used, it turns out there is something wrong."

Shepard said, "What?"

Seto said, "Before Jaden wakes up, please confiscate the deck and put it in a safe, because if Jaden use that combination again he could get killed."

Shepard said, "I see."

Seto said, "Good bye."

Shepard said, "Later."

Meanwhile in the hospital room Alexis senses something wrong and she takes her deck out of her holder and puts Jaden's deck in it. Now she is holding her own deck.

Twenty minutes later Shepard arrives pushing a cart with a safe on it. Then he said, "Alexis, Seto said if Jaden summon that fusion monster again, he could be killed."

Alexis said, "That bad and here is Jaden's deck."

She has the deck in her hand and Shepard opens the safe and she puts it in the safe. Shepard closes the safe and leaves the room.

A couple of days later, Atticus walks over to the room to check on Alexis and sees her crying more then normal. Atticus rushes over to her and said, "Sis, what's wrong?"  
Alexis with tears coming out of her eyes said, "A couple days ago Shepard came in and told me I had to give him Jaden's secret deck because if he uses the fusion monster again he could be killed."

Atticus said, "Did you give him the deck?"

Alexis with tears coming out of her eyes said, "No, my love to Jaden comes first and I gave him my word that I would look after his deck. So I gave Shepard my deck instead."

Atticus said, "Lexi, you know that if he finds out that you did that you could be kick out of Duel Academy."

Alexis stops crying and said, "I know, but Jaden will find some way of getting it back."

Atticus said, "Wow, you have changed a lot."

Alexis said, "I know, loving someone will do that to you."

Atticus said, "I wanted to check on you before I went to bed, so good night, sis."

Alexis said, "Good night bro."

Atticus walks away and before he leaves the room he turns around and is surprise to see Alexis kiss Jaden on the lip and then she said, "Good night Jay."

She lays her head down on his chest and falls asleep and Atticus smiles and said, "Wow, she loves Jaden even more then I thought she did."

Meanwhile inside Jaden's head, he was having a vision and in this vision he was walking in a field. Then he sees the something and when he finally realizes what it is he is shock. It's the Dark Magician Girl and she said, "Hello Jaden."

Jaden said, "Hello and wait a second you can talk?"

The D.M.G. said, "Of course I can remember Duel Monster Spirit day when you dueled me I was talking then."

Jaden said, "Oh yeah now I remember."

Then the D.M.G. said, "Remember that fusion monster you used?"

Jaden said, "Yeah, what about it?"

The D.M.G. said, "You passed the test."

Jaden said, "What test?"

The D.M.G. said, "Back on Duel Monster Spirit Day my duel was a test to see if you could handle such a powerful card."

Jaden said, "But weren't you a Shadow Rider also?"

The D.M.G. said, "Yes I was, but it was also a test to make sure you could use a card that powerful and looks like you can, so that night I put that fusion monster in your deck."

Jaden said, "What about the coma I am in?

The D.M.G. said, "Just an effect it had and it also help set up you duel disk to handle even more powerful cards."

Jaden said, "That awesome."

The D.M.G. said, "Plus you used it so good, that it proves you are the Chosen One."

Jaden said, "Chosen One?"

The D.M.G. said, "You will see and tell Syrus I said Hello."

Jaden said, "Can do."

Then the D.M.G. said, "Bye Jaden and see you soon."

Jaden said, "Bye…wait a minute, what did you mean by that?"

Before she said anything else she disappears and Jaden said, "Wow, this year is going to be interesting."

**Preview of Chapter 8:**

Jaden finally wakes up and he has a duel in order to get back Alexis's deck. Also something happens to him at the end of this chapter.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jaden Next Opponent**

**Jaden Amazing Skills**

Another week later, it is morning time and inside the hospital room Alexis wants to give Jaden a good morning kiss. Outside the room Atticus and Zane stop by to check on Alexis and are shock by this. Atticus is about to say something when they both see Jaden's hand move up and press Alexis's head down. Alexis is shock and happy and she continues to kiss him. After about two minutes they part and Alexis looks at Jaden and said, "Glad to see your up. You were out for four weeks."

Nurse Fontaine sees this and calls up Shepard and ten minutes later, he arrives at the room. Then he said, "Jaden, I have good news and bad news. What would you like to hear?"

Jaden said, "Good News first, then bad."

Shepard said, "The good news is Alexis told me your request and it is completed. The bad news is Seto told me that if you use Dragon Master Knight again you could be killed, so your secret deck is in a safe in my office. Sorry."

He leaves and when he is gone, Jaden said, "Oh great! Now what?"

Alexis smiles and said, "I know…here."

She hands him a deck and he looks through it. Then he said, "This is my deck where is yours."

Alexis starts crying and she said, "Shepard doesn't know but my deck is in the safe."

Jaden wipes her tears away and then kiss her on the lips. Alexis relaxes and returns the kiss. Then Jaden said, "Come on, let's go get your deck back."

He gets up and they walk towards Shepard's office. When they get to his office, Alexis wants to stay outside so Jaden go in alone. Shepard sees Jaden walk in and said, "Hey Jaden, can I help you?"

Jaden said, "Yeah, the deck you have in the safe is Alexis's deck."

Shepard said, "That not possible."

Jaden shows him Dragon Master Knight and Jaden said, "See."

Shepard said, "So, what do you want?"

Jaden said, "A duel, you pick the duelist. If I win I get back Alexis's deck and if I lose you get my secret deck to put in the safe and Alexis get her back."

Shepard said, "Deal."

Jaden leaves the room and outside Jaden sees Alexis and said, "I have a duel coming up to win your deck back."

Alexis kisses Jaden and during the kiss Jaden's hand make there way down to Alexis's but and then he squeezes it which cause Alexis to moan and after when they part Alexis said, "I knew you would find a way to get my deck back and I love you."

Jaden smiles and said, "I love you too."

Back inside Shepard's office, Shepard is trying to find someone who has the strength to beat Jaden. All the sudden there is a giant flash and someone appears. Shepard said, "Who are you?"

The person said, "My name is R.H. and I heard you need a duelist."

Shepard said, "How did you know that?

R.H. said, "Lucky guess."

Shepard said, "Fine you will do."

In the hallways an announcement comes on and it said, "Jaden Yuki, report to the main arena in twenty minutes for your duel."

Jaden said, "That was quick."

Alexis and Jaden walk over to the arena and before they go in Alexis said, "Jaden be careful. When you were in that coma Seto Kaiba visited and was surprised you had that card in your deck. Then a couple of days later he told Shepard that if you use that combination again it could kill you."

Jaden said, "Don't worry I had a vision that I am okay using that card."

Alexis said, "Cool."

They kiss and Jaden pulls her head towards his and after the kiss Alexis said, "After this duel, you can help me break in our new place."

Jaden said, "I would be more then delighted."

They both walk in together and are shock to see a lot of people sitting down already. Alexis goes up into the grandstands and sits next to Atticus and said, "A lot of people show up for Jaden's duel."

Atticus said, "They must want to see what else this deck of his can do."

Back down by the arena, Jaden gets up on it and behind his opponent up in the grandstands Shepard said, "Okay, this is an 8000 life point match and it is Jaden Yuki verse R.H. If Jaden loses, he loses his secret deck, but if he wins I give back Alexis's deck."

Up in the grandstands behind Jaden Atticus said, "Wow Lex, Jaden will do anything for you."

Alexis said, "This duel adds to the proof of how real our love for each other is."

Back on the arena floor Jaden and the R.H. said, "Duel."

Then Jaden said, "I will go first and time for me to get my game on."

He draws a card smiles and said, "First I put two cards face down and then I activate the field spell card known as Fallen Paradise, which allows me to draw two extra cards each turn."

The arena floor turns into a wasteland and up in the grandstands Zane said, "No way how did Jaden get one of Kagemaru's cards?"

Alexis said, "I don't know and it seems that every duel Jaden proves just how rare the cards are in this deck."

Back on the arena Jaden said, "Next I set a monster face down in defense mode and end my turn."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "A face-down defense monster, a move that isn't used that much."

Alexis said, "I know and what is he up to?"

Back on the arena the R.H. draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card know as Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards."

He draws two cards and said, "I activate another copy of Pot of Greed and draw another two cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Jaden, I know you have an extremely powerful monster in your deck, that is why I want to challenge you, but the point is so do I. I activate a spell card know as Polymerization and fuse the five dragons I have in my hand to form the Five Headed Dragon."

Out came a dragon with five heads that were all different colors and it has 5000 attack points and 5000 defense points.

Jaden said, "Not bad and I have a question for you."

R.H. said, "I got an answer."

Jaden said, "Does R.H. stand for Rare Hunter?"

The Rare Hunter said, "Wow, good guess?"

Up in the grandstands Syrus said, "What is so important about his name being Rare Hunter?"

Zane said, "About five years ago this guy work for a person named Marik. This guy deck used to contain Exodia the Forbidden One but after he lost to Yugi Moto, Yugi rip up the cards because he was cheating with then by adding a special plastic to then to make then see through. So he must have this new deck."

Back on the arena floor the Rare Hunter said, "I still work for Marik and I duel to find the Chosen One."

Jaden though, "Chosen One, I heard that before, but where?"

Then the Rare Hunter said, "Let's finish this. Next I activate Premature Burial to bring back one of the dragons I used in the fusion and I chose Seiyaryu."

The Rare Hunter's life points go down to 7200 and out come a small purple dragon with small wings coming out of it arms. Then he said, "Why I do that? Simple, now I equip this spell card known as Megamorph to Five Headed Dragon, which doubles it attack points to 10,000."

Then he said, "Now Seiyaryu, attack his face down with Searing blast."

Jaden said, "Not so fast, I activate a trap card known as Dark Spirit of the Silent and this powerful trap card negates the attack and I can select another monster to attack instead. I chose the Five Headed Dragon."

Then Rare Hunter said, "Fine, Five Headed Dragon, destroy that face down with Elemental Blast."

Then Jaden said, "Sorry, but I activate my other face down, which is a trap card called Enchanted Javelin, which increases my life points by the attacking monster's attack points."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Oh My!"

Alexis smiles and said, "That a boy, Jay!"

Back on the arena floor Jaden's life points go up to 18,000 and the monster flips over and everyone see a bug and it is vaporize. Then Jaden said, "Thank you Rare Hunter, you just destroyed a monster called Man-Eater Bug and it has a flip effect which allows me to destroy one monster on the field regardless of its position and I chose the Five Headed Dragon."

There is a huge explosion from the monster blowing up and up in the grandstands Zane said, "Every duel Jaden improves more and more."

Bastion said, "I know and it is like he never uses the same strategy."

Back on the arena floor the Rare Hunter said, "Jaden I am impressed and if you win this duel, you get my Five Headed Dragon."

Jaden said, "Okay and do you need to do anything else?"

The Rare Hunter said, "Nope, your turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effect of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He looks at the two cards he draws and sees two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary. He thinks, "I have a funny feeling I should save these for later."

Then he said, "Next I activate a spell card known as Raigeki which destroys your Seiyaryu."

Lighting bolts come out of the sky, hitting the dragon and vaporizing it. Then Jaden said, "I activate a spell card known as Swords of Revealing Light, which makes it so you can't attack me for three turns and then I end my turn."

The Rare Hunter draws a card and said, "I activate a spell card know as Monster Reborn and bring back an old friend, the Five Headed Dragon!"

The dragon appears on the field and then the Rare Hunter said, "Your turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effects of Fallen Paradise I am can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "I summon Lord of D. to the field in attack mode."

Out on the field comes a person wearing dragon skulls with 1200 attack points and 1100 defense points. Up in grandstands Bastion said, "I see why this card is in this deck."

Alexis said, "Me too, because it protect all Dragon-Type monsters from spell cards, trap cards, or effects of monsters that designate a target."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Next I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, which since Lord of D. is face up on the field, I can special summon up to two Dragon-Type monsters from my hand to my side of the field. I chose the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons I have."

On the field a flute appears in Lord of D. hand and it blows the horn. Then two white dragons appear on the field. Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Wow that is quite a card."

Zane said, "Summoning two level seven dragons to the field at once is quite impressive."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Your turn."

The Rare Hunter draws a card and said, "I put this card face down and end my turn."

Jaden said, "My turn."

He draws a card and said, "Due to the effects of Fallen Paradise I am can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Perfect I activate another copy of The Flute of Summoning Dragon and summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

On the field another horn appears in Lord of D. hand and it blew on it. Then another white dragon appears on the field and up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Man, all three Blue-Eyes in only two turns quite impressive."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Next I activate a spell card known as Polymerization and fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon together to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

On the field a blue three headed dragon appears and it has 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points. Then Jaden said, "Then I end my turn."

The Rare Hunter draws a card and said, "I activate Soul of the Pure and this spell card increases my life points by 800 points."

The Rare Hunter's life points go up to 8000 and then he said, "I end my turn."

The swords disappear and Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effects of Fallen Paradise I am can draw two more cards."

He draws two cards and then all of the sudden is surrounded by a white force field and his eyes close. Up in the grandstands Alexis yells, "Jaden are you okay?!"

On the other side of the arena Chancellor Shepard said, "We will give him thirty minutes and if he isn't back he forfeits."

On the other side of the arena Alexis said, "Come back to me Jaden."

Tears come out of her eyes and Atticus hugs her and said, "Don't worry Alexis Jaden is coming back to us. This is just another strange event that has happen since he started using this deck."

**Cards used in Chapter 8:**

Jaden vs. Rare Hunter (Part 1)

Character---

---Card---Type

Jaden---

---Fallen Paradise---Spell---Not a Real Card

---Dark Spirit of the Silent---Trap

---Enchanted Javelin---Trap

---Man-Eater Bug---Effect

---Fiend's Sanctuary---Spell

---Raigeki---Spell

---Swords of Revealing Light---Spell

---Lord of D. ---Effect

---Flute of Summoning Dragon (2) ---Spell

---Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3) ---Normal

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon---Fusion

Rare Hunter---

---Pot of Greed (2) ---Spell

---Polymerization---Spell

---Five Headed Dragon---Fusion

---Premature Burial---Spell

---Seiyaryu---Normal

---Megamorph---Spell

---Monster Reborn---Spell

---Soul of the Pure---Spell

**Preview of Chapter 9:**

Jaden has another vision where he meets the Dark Magician Girl and a monster that he gets in the form of a card. He also gets a very rare card that is half made up and half true.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Another Vision**

**A New More Powerful Card**

Meanwhile back on the arena floor Jaden is having another vision. In this vision he is in a very dark area and then a symbol appears on the floor in front of him. After the symbol fully appears a huge demon with huge wings come out of it. Then it said, "Hello Jaden my name is Wicked God Dread-root."

Jaden said, "Nice to meet you and how do you know my name?"

The Dark Magician Girl appears and said, "I told him about you and told you I see you again."

Jaden said, "What now? Why am I having this vision?"

The D.M.G. said, "You answer his question Dread-root."

Dread-root said, "Sure."

Then it turns to Jaden and said, "Jaden after this duel you will be transported to a different time were you will duel people that have the Egyptian Gods."

Jaden said, "Oh wow a true test."

Dread-root said, "Correct and there more during your last coma six rare cards plus one you might be surprised about were added to your deck."

Jaden said, "I think I know two of the rare card. Are they the two copies of Fiend Sanctuary?"

Dread-root said, "Correct and the others three are another copy of Fiend Sanctuary, Wicked God Ritual and me. Also don't worry, the duel disk you are using can handle the Wicked God Dread-root card and the Dark Magician Girl will tell you the about the last one."

Jaden said, "What is the last card?"

The D.M.G. said, "You are looking at her."

Jaden said, "Awesome and anything else."

Dread-root said, "When I introduced myself I said I was a Wicked God, right?"

Jaden said, "Yep."

Dread-root said, "The reason I asked is that I am immune to all spell, trap and effect that target me and my effect works against the Egyptian Gods."

Then Dread-root said, "The only draw back is, there is only one card that you can use to help me and it is called Wicked God Ritual. The spell card you now have."

(**Author's Note**: I am not sure about the abilities of this card. The only one I know is true is that when it is on the field all monster's attack and defense is cut in half.)

Jaden said, "Got it."

The D.M.G. said, "Good Luck."

Back at the arena everyone looks at Jaden, because the white force field disappears. Jaden eyes open and up in the grandstands Alexis said, "Jaden are you okay?"

Back on the arena floor he turns around and said, "Hey Alexis I am fine. I just had another vision that all."

He turns back around and said, "Hey Shepard, time out for just a couple of minutes."

Up in the grandstands behind the Rare Hunter, Shepard said, "Sure."

Back on the arena Jaden said, "Thank you."

The he looks at his hand, smiles and turns towards the group up in the grandstands. He sees Syrus and said, "Hey Sy, catch."

He throws a card at Syrus and he catches it. Syrus looks at the card and nearly faints. Alexis notices his reaction and said, "What is on the card?"

Syrus shows it to everyone and Bastion said, "It the Dark Magician Girl."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Yeah, looks like Yugi isn't the only one with that card now."

Up in the grandstands Syrus takes another look at the card and sees it wink at him. Syrus smiles and tosses back to Jaden and said, "How did you get her?"

On the arena floor Jaden catches the card and said, "During that vision I just had, she told me that during my coma her and five more rare cards were put into my deck."

Up in the grandstands Syrus said, "No way."

On the arena floor Jaden said, "Oh it gets better, she also told me to tell you something and it is Hi."

Up in the grandstands Syrus blushes and back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Game on."

The Rare Hunter said, "Finally."

Jaden smiles and said, "I was going to win using Dragon Master Knight and prove to Chancellor Shepard that it wouldn't kill me but I have some new cards now and they are even better."

Up in the grandstands Zane said, "Something better then Dragon Master Knight."

Bastion said, "No way!"

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Just watch. First I activate two copies of a spell card known as Fiend's Sanctuary."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "One of these cards alone is quite powerful, by why two?"

Alexis said, "I know and you should too. You know he can pay 1000 life points and they can block Five Headed Dragons attack and shot it right back at the Rare Hunter.

Bastion said, "I know about that ability but there is another."

Alexis said, "These card are also known as tokens and can be sacrifice to bring out another monster."

Bastion said, "Oh yeah, forgot about that effect."

Back on the arena floor two figures made up of silver balls, of all different sizes and have only one leg appear on the field.

Then Jaden said, "Time to get down to business. Hey Rare Hunter, my Dragon Knight Master used to be the strongest monster in my deck."

The Rare Hunter said, "Use to be?"

Jaden said, "Correct because I have a new monster and now I will show it to you. I sacrifice my two field tokens and my Lord of D. to form the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters History."

The two tokens and Lord of D. disappear and then a circle appears on the ground, a line starts moving inside of it forming a star. Then the circle shots black smoke up into the air. Also Jaden's duel disk is glowing.

Up in the grandstands Zane said, "What in the world is going on?"

Alexis said, "I am not sure but it looks like we are in for a real treat."

Everyone looks at the arena floor and notices the black smoke is going away. When it all gone everyone sees a huge demon with big black wings standing on the field and it has 4000 attack points and 4000 defense points.

Jaden smiles and said, "Duel Academy please welcome the Wicked God Dread-root."

Up in the grandstands Zane said, "No way an anti-god card."

Alexis said, "What an anti-god card."

Zane said, "All I know is, that is was a group of cards created by Pegasus Crawford that are stronger then the Egyptian Gods.

Alexis said, "Oh my. That must mean Jaden can control the God Cards also."

Zane said, "Probably if they were still around."

Back on the arena floor the Rare Hunter said, "No bad Jaden, but my Five Headed Dragon has 1000 more attack points then your monster."

Jaden smiles and said, "Check again."

The Rare Hunter looks at the Five Headed Dragon and notices it attack points are at 2500. All around the arena people notice and are shock to see it. The only person who isn't shock is Jaden and he has a huge smile on his face. Then the Rare Hunter said, "But how?"

Jaden said, "Three words: Wicked God's Effect!"

Then Jaden said, "To clear up what I just said, when this card is face-up on the field, the attack and defense strength of all other monster is cut in half."

Then the Rare Hunter said, "The card is powerful but your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack has also gone down."

Everyone now notices that Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has 2250 attack points and 1900 defense points.

Jaden said, "I know, but now Wicked God Dread-root is the most powerful monster on the field."

The Rare Hunter said, "Good, because now that you summoned a monster, I can activate my face down, which is a spell card know as De-fusion which returns my fusion monster to my fusion deck and the five dragons that I used to form it can be summoned to the field at this time."

The Five Headed Dragon disappears and five different dragons appear on the field. Starting from right to left, the first one is Seiyaryu; a purple dragon with small wings coming out of it arms and it has 2500 attack points and 2300 defense points. Next to it is Hyozanryu, a white dragon with an orange chest, sparkling wings and yellow claws and horns coming out of it head and nose. It has 2100 attack points and 2800 defense points. Next to that monster is Ryu-Ran, which is a huge white egg with purple spots on it, plus wings, claws and feet all coming out of the egg and there are two red eyes looking a you. It has 2200 attack points and 2600 defense points and next to it is Mikazukinoyaiba. A red, black and green dragon standing on two legs covered in armor holding a crescent sword and it has 2200 attack points and 2350 defense points. Last but not least is Red-Eyes B. Dragon, which is an all black dragon with huge wings and it has 2400 attack points and 2000 defense points.

Jaden said, "Not bad, but due to Wicked God Dread-root effect, there attack and defense are cut in half.

Now Seiyaryu is at 1250 atk/1150 def, Hyozanryu is at 1050 atk/1400 def, Ryu-Ran is at 1100 atk/1300 def, Mikazukinoyaiba is at 1100 atk/1175 def and Red-Eyes B. Dragon is at 1200 atk/1000 def.

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Oh I see."

Alexis said, "What?"

Bastion said, "After Jaden attack one of the dragons, the Rare Hunter can switch the other four into defense mode and protect his life points."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "True Bastion, but I was hoping he split up his monster so I could activate my final rare card and it is a spell card called Wicked God Ritual."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Never heard of this card."

On the arena floor the Rare Hunter said, "I have heard about a lot of rare cards but never this one."

Jaden said, "This one is a dozy, because this powerful spell card is the only card that can be used to help Wicked God Dread-root. It also has two parts. I will activate part one of it and it says I need to sacrifice one monster on my side of the field and select a position and for the remainder of the duel all monsters must be in that position, summoned or current. I will sacrifice my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and choose attack mode."

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blows up and the Rare Hunter said, "Oh Shit!"

Then Jaden said, "I am also activating part two, I pay half my life points and Wicked God Dread-root can attack as many times as you have monster on the field."

The Rare Hunter said, "No way!"

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "What a card!"

Zane said, "Do the math, this duel is over."

Alexis counts it up and said, "Your right. Way to go Jay!"

On the arena floor Jaden's life points go down to 9000 and he said, "Now Dread-root, attack Seiyaryu with Demonic Punch."

Dread-root made a fist and it starts to glow purple. Then it punches Seiyaryu and Seiyaryu blows up. Then the Rare Hunter's life points go down to 5250 and then Jaden said, "Dread-root, attack Hyozanryu with Demonic Punch."

Dread-root made a fist and it starts to glow purple. Then it punches Hyozanryu and Hyozanryu blows up. Then the Rare Hunter's life points go down to 2300 and up in the grandstand Alexis said, "He can choose which ever one he wants now."

Zane said, "Yeah it really doesn't matter."

On the arena floor Jaden said, "Let's end this! Dread-root attack Ryu-ran with Demonic Punch."

Dread-root makes a fist and it glows purple. Then it punches Ryu-ran and Ryu-ran blows up. The Rare Hunter's life points go down to zero and Jaden said, "That's game!"

The Rare Hunter falls to his knees and up in the grandstands behind the R.H., Shepard said, "Jaden wins and Alexis see me for your deck."

Back on the arena floor, Jaden walks over to the Rare Hunter and said, "Here you go Jaden and good luck!"

He hands Jaden the Five Headed Dragon card and when Jaden grabs it he disappears. Alexis sees this, runs down the stairs and get onto the arena. She grabs hold of the Rare Hunter and said, "Where's Jaden?"

Atticus and everyone else arrive on the arena and Atticus pulls Alexis off of the Rare Hunter and the Rare Hunter smiles and said, "Sorry but Jaden is gone and won't be back until he completes the test."

Alexis said, "What kind of test?"

The Rare Hunter said, "Jaden is going to another time to duel the Egyptian Gods."

Then he disappears and Alexis said, "Now way the actual Egyptian Gods, oh man I hope he does a good job."

Zane said, "Remember Alexis, he beat the Sacred Beasts so he will be back real soon don't worry."

Alexis said, "Good luck Jaden and please come back to me."

Then she falls to the ground and starts to cry. Atticus picks her up and takes her back to her room. He though, "He better come back or my sister might not survive."

**Cards Used in Chapter**** 9:**

Jaden vs. Rare Hunter (Part 2)

Character---

---Card---Type

Jaden---

---Fiend's Sanctuary (2) ---Spell

---Lord of D. ---Spell

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon---Fusion

---Dark Magician Girl---Effect

---Wicked God Dread-root---Anti-God (Effect)

---Wicked God Ritual---Spell---Not a Real Card

Rare Hunter---

---Five Headed Dragon---Fusion

---De-fusion---Spell

---Seiyaryu---Normal

---Hyozanryu---Normal

---Ryu-Ran---Normal

---Mikazukinoyaiba---Normal

---Red-Eyes B. Dragon---Normal

Gift to Jaden---

---Five Headed Dragon---Fusion

**Preview of Chapter 10:**

Jaden starts his test and faces off against the first Egyptian God. Jaden also brings out a couple of new cards and you will be shock about a couple of them.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The 1****st**** Test**

**The 1****st**** God Card**

In another time Jaden reappears and sees someone standing about twenty feet from him. This person is bald, plus they have some marking on there head and they are wearing, a black shirt, white paints and a black cape. Jaden said, "Who are you?"

The person said, "Greetings Jaden, I am Odion."

Jaden said, "How did you know my name?"

Odion said, "Trust me, you were destined to duel us, so we all know your name."

Jaden said, "So where am I?"

Odion said, "You are about twenty years in the past."

Jaden said, "Wow, so after I defeated that rare hunter I was transported here, but why?"

Odion said, "Simple, you are now going to be challenged by the Egyptian Gods."

Jaden said, "No way!"

Odion said, "Plus you posses the power to control the Egyptian Gods, so when you beat each of us, you will acquire our Egyptian God Card."

Jaden is shock by this and Odion said, "Maybe we should wait a little to start this duel."

Jaden said, "No way, I am way to excited to wait so let's start."

Odion said, "Two things before we start; Number One: For all of the duels the life points will be set at 8000 and Number Two: If you lose any of the duels you will be stuck here forever."

Jaden said, "I see."

Odion pulls out a duel disk and Jaden said, "We are twenty years in the past and those exist?"

Odion said, "Where do you think Kaiba got the idea for these?"

Jaden smiles and they both said, "Duel."

Jaden said, "Visitors first and time for me to get my game on."

He draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card know as Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards."

He draws two cards and said, "Next I activate the field spell know as Fallen Paradise and this powerful field spell allows me to draw two extra cards every turn."

The field turns into a wasteland and Odion though, "Wow, if Jaden wins then Slifer's attack will increase by 3000 every turn."

Then Jaden said, "I place this face down and activate Polymerization and fuse Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Meteor Dragon to form Meteor B. Dragon."

A card appears on the field face-down on the field. Then two dragons appear above Jaden, fuse together and form a huge red, orange and purple dragon with huge wings. It has 3500 attack and 2000 defense points. Then Jaden said, "Not done yet, next I summon Cyber-Stein to the field in attack mode."

Out comes a creature with a metal arm and it has 700 attack and 500 defense points. Then Jaden said, "Why a weak monster? Its special ability is out of this world and I am activating it. By paying 5000 life points I can special summon one fusion monster from my fusion deck to the field in face-up attack position and I chose the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Jaden's life points go down to 3000 and a three-headed blue dragon appears on the field and it has 4500 attack and 3800 defense points. Then Jaden said, "I now end my turn."

Odion said, "Quite impressive Jaden."

Then he draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card known as Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "I summon a new monster known as Slifer's Servant."

Out comes a smaller version of Slifer and it has 1000 attack and 2000 defense points. Then Odion said, "Slifer's Servant is a rare card that only I have and its ability rocks. By paying 1000 life points, I can special summon another one from either my hand or my deck to the field in face-up attack position."

Odion's life points go down to 7000 and out comes another Slifer's Servant. Then Odion said, "I am using this ones ability to summon the last one I have in my hand to the field."

Odion's life points go down to 6000 and the third Slifer's Servant appears on the field. Then Jaden said, "Not so fast Odion, I activate my face-down and it is a trap card known as Gift of the Mystical Elf, which increase my life points by 300 for each monster on the field and I count six."

Jaden's life points go up to 4800 and Odion said, "I place this face-down and end my turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effects of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two cards and looks at his hand and though, "I thought Fallen Paradise was the only card I had that was Kagemaru."

The Dark Magician Girl appears next to Jaden and said, "Nope you have all three Sacred Beast Cards also."

Jaden said, "Man this deck is amazing."

The D.M.G. said, "Good luck and see you soon."

Jaden said, "See you later."

Odion though, "I wonder why he was talking to himself."

Then Jaden said, "I place three trap cards face-down."

Odion said, "Why did you say that, now I know what to expect."

Jaden said, "True, but I am sacrificing my three trap cards to summon Uria, Lord or Searing Flames."

The three trap cards go face-up; get engulfed in fire, shot up into the air and crash behind Jaden. This causes a big pillar of fire to shot up into the air. Out of this fire a big long red serpent appears and it makes a loud roar. Then Jaden said, "Uria's attack points are 1000 times the number of trap cards I have in my graveyard and I count four."

Uria's attack and defense go up to 4000 and then Jaden said, "Your turn."

Odion draws a card and thought, "Wow, I have never seen someone duel like this."

Then he said, "I sacrifice all three of my Slifer's Servants to summon my Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Storm clouds appear above the field; then a big red serpent comes out of the clouds and lands by Odion. Then it roars at Jaden, which cause Jaden to fall over. Odion laughs and said, "Is my Egyptian God too much for you?"

He stops laughing when he hears Jaden laughing. Then Jaden hops back up and said, "No way, I have only read about these monster in book and I have always wanted to face an Egyptian God."

Odion is amazed and then he said, "Now your chance. Slifer attack Cyber-Stein with Thunder Force."

Slifer's bottom mouth fires a yellow blast at Cyber-Stein vaporizing it and Jaden's life points go down to 2500. Then Odion said, "I end my turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effect of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "I activate the equip-spell card known as Megamorph and equip it to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon doubling its attack points because my life points are lower then yours."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack goes up to 9000 and its defense stays at 3800. Then Jaden said, "Next I activate the equip-spell known as United We Stand and equip it to Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon also. This spell card increase it attack and defense by 800 for each monster on my side of the field including itself."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack goes up to 11,400 and its defense goes up to 6200. Then Jaden said, "Now to take care of your face-down card."

Odion said, "Darn it, though you forgot."

Jaden said, "Nope and I am now activating Uria's ability, which allows it to destroy one spell or trap card each turn. Now Uria, Card Destruction."

Uria gives off a loud roar and Odion's face-down is destroyed. Then Jaden said, "Uria, attack Slifer with Hyper Blaze."

Uria launches a orange blast at Slifer vaporizing it. Odion's life points go down to 5000. Then Jaden said, "Let's End this, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Odion directly with Neutron Blast."

Each of the Dragon's heads fires blue blasts at Odion and when they hit Odion, his life points go down to zero. Then he falls to his knees and Jaden said, "That's game."

The monster's disappear and Jaden walks over to Odion and Odion said, "Congratulation Jaden, here is Slifer the Sky Dragon and a bonus card. It is a spell card known as Infinite Cards and this card can make Slifer's attack go above 6000."

Jaden grabs the two cards and disappears. Then Odion said, "Good luck Ishizu, you're going to need it. This kid is the real thing. He truly is the Chosen One."

**Cards Used in Chapter ****10:**

Jaden vs. Odion

Character---

---Card---Type

Jaden---

---Meteor Dragon---Normal

---Red-Eyes B. Dragon---Normal

---Polymerization (2) ---Spell

---King Dragun---Fusion

---Meteor B. Dragon---Fusion

---Cyber-Stein---Effect

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon---Fusion

---Fallen Paradise---Spell

---Pot of Greed---Spell

---Gift of the Mystical Elf---Trap

---Uria, Lord of Searing Flames---Sacred Beast

---United We Stand---Spell

---Megamorph---Spell

Odion---

---Slifer's Servant (3) ---Effect---Not a Real Card

---Slifer the Sky Dragon---God

---Pot of Greed---Spell

Gift to Jaden---

---Infinite Cards---Spell

---Slifer the Sky Dragon---God

**Preview of Chapter 11:**

Jaden goes up against the next Egyptian God and this duelist asks Jaden to do something for them. Also Jaden has a card added top his deck, which helps him a lot.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Test Number Two**

**Ishizu vs. Jaden**

Jaden reappears in another room, and sees a girl wearing a white dress and vial, and she also is wearing a lot of gold on her body. She also has blue eyes and peachy skin. Jaden though, "She must be my next challenger."

The girl said, "Greeting Jaden, I am Ishizu Ishtar."

Jaden said, "Hello and Odion told me that you all know my name."

Ishizu said, "That is true and the necklace can predict the future, but it said I wouldn't be seeing you so soon."

Jaden said, "The future is always challenging, so it is hard to predict."

Ishizu said, "You could be right."

Then Jaden said, "Enough talking, lets duel. My girlfriend is probably missing me so much."

Ishizu said, "I know her name is Alexis Rhodes and just how important is she to you?"

Jaden said, "One word: Fiancée."

Ishizu said, "Wow."

Jaden said, "She loves me and love her that much."

Ishizu said, "Okay, then lets gets going. Same rules as before."

Jaden said, "I know."

Then they both said, "Duel."

Ishizu said, "Since you went fist against Odion, I will go first."

Jaden said, "Fine by me."

Ishizu draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card known as Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

She draws two cards and said, "Next I summon the Banisher of Light to the field in face-up attack mode."

Out comes a person wearing a blue and orange robe and it has 100 attack and 2000 defense points.

Jaden thought, "But why this monster is so weak. It must have a very nasty ability."

Ishizu said, "I activate two copies of the spell card known as Graceful Charity, which means I can draw six cards, but I must discard four, but due to Banisher of Light's effect I have to remove those four cards from play."

She puts four cards on the ground and said, "Next I place two cards face-down on the field."

Two white rectangles appear by Ishizu and then she said, "I activate three copies of the spell card known as Dian Keto the Cure Master and gain a total of 3000 life points."

Ishizu life points go up to 11,000 and then she said, "Your turn."

When he draws a card he said, "Time for me to get my game on."

When he looks at the card he said, "Perfect, I activate the field spell card known as Fallen Paradise, which allows me to draw two extra cards at the begin of every turn."

The area turn they are in turns into a wasteland and then Jaden said, "I activate Polymerization and fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Out come a dragon with three heads, huge wings and 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points. Jaden also puts the three dragon cards on the ground due to the Banisher of Light's effect. Then Ishizu said, "I activate a trap card know as Return from a Different Dimension, which works like this, I pay half of my life points and all the monster I removed from play can come back to the field in face-up attack mode. So come on back Hysteric Fairy, Wingweaver, Shining Abyss and Dunamas Dark Witch."

Her life points go down to 5500 and she picks up the cards on the floor and puts them on her duel disk. The Hysteric Fairy appears first and it is a girl wearing a blue outfit, glasses and it has white wings coming out her back. Its attack is 1800 and its defense is 500. Next the Wingweaver appears and it is wearing a gold outfit and six wings are coming out of its back. It has 2750 attack and 2400 defense points. Next one to appear is Shining Abyss and it is a white and blue metallic figure with gold wings. It has 1600 attack and 1800 defense points. Last one to appear is Dunamas Dark witch and it is a girl that is wearing a black and orange outfit. She also has white wings coming out her back. It has 1800 attack points and 1050 defense points.

Jaden said, "Not a bad way to summon four monsters at once but all I see is targets, so Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Banisher of Light with Neutron Blast."

The three heads of the dragon fire blasts and Ishizu said, "Not so fast, you forgot about my other face-down and it is a trap card know as Negate Attack and it stops your attack and ends your battle phase."

The Ultimate Dragons attack stops and Jaden said, "Your turn."

Ishizu draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card known as Confiscation, which works like this, I pay 1000 life points to look at your hand and discard one card to the graveyard. Since you only have I will chose it."

Ishizu's life points go down to 4500 and due to the Banisher of Light's effect; it goes on the pile next to Jaden. Then Ishizu said, "Now time for my Egyptian God. I sacrifice three of my monster in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor."

The Banisher of Light, Shining Abyss and Dunamas Dark Witch all disappear and a huge shadow appears behind Ishizu then a big blue creature comes out of it. It has 4000 attack and defense points. Then Ishizu said, "Now Obelisk's effect by offering two monster on my side of the field and I can destroy your monster and attack you directly."

The last two monsters on her side of the field are sent to the graveyard and Jaden's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon blows up. Then Ishizu said, "Obelisk attack Jaden directly with Fist of Fate."

Obelisk pulls back it fist and punches Jaden and Jaden goes flying back and slams into the ground. His life points go down to 4000. Ishizu starts laughing and then she said, "Is my Egyptian God too much for you?"

She stops laughing when she hears laughing coming from Jaden and she said, "What the?"  
Jaden jumps up onto his feet and said, "Are you kidding! I am having too much fun!"

Then Ishizu said, "Your turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effect of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "I activate a spell card known as Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Next I activate another copy of Pot of Greed and draw two more cards."

Jaden draws two more cards and then he looks at his hand and sees a spell card called Miracle Dig. He thought, "Where did this come from?"

The Dark Magician Girl spirit appears next to him and said, "I put that in your deck to help you out, but it will disappear after this duel ends."

Jaden said, "I see."

Ishizu thought, "Why is he talking to himself?"

The D.M.G. disappears and Jaden said, "Next I activate a spell card known as Miracle Dig and it goes like this; since five of my cards have been removed from play, I am allowed to put three in my graveyard."

He chooses the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and puts them in his graveyard. Then he said, "Next I activate Monster Reborn and bring back one of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons I put in my graveyard."

The blue and white dragon with 3000 attack and 2500 defense points appears on the field. Then Jaden said, "Next I activate two copies of a spell card known as Fiend's Sanctuary."

Two figures made up of silver balls, of all different sizes, and they are standing on one leg appear on the field. Then Ishizu said, "So what Obelisk is much stronger then any card you have summoned."

Jaden said, "Who said I was done."

Ishizu said, "But you only have one card left in your hand and if it is Slifer, it will have no attack points."

Jaden said, "I have another card that is more powerful then Obelisk."

Ishizu said, "No way."

Jaden said, "Yep, and I will show you. I sacrifice my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my two fiend tokens in order to summon Wicked God Dread-root."

Jaden's duel disk starts to glow and then on the floor a green circle appears. Then a green line dot starts moving in the inside of it and forms a star. Then black smoke shots up around the outside of the circle. When the smoke disappears Ishizu sees a huge demon with black and white wings. It his 4000 attack and defense points. Ishizu said, "Not bad, but we are tied in attack points."

Jaden smiles and said, "Check again."

Ishizu looks at Obelisk and said, "Obelisk is at 2000, but I though God Cards were immune to all effects."

Jaden said, "Not Dread-root because it is an anti-god and its effect works, which cuts your monsters strength in half."

Ishizu said, "No way, but are your monster effected too."

Jaden said, "Yes, anything other then Dread-root is effected."

Then he said, "Dread-root attack Obelisk with Demonic Punch."

Dread-root makes a fist; it starts to glow purple and then it punches Obelisk and it blows up. Ishizu's life points go down to 2500 and then Jaden said, "Your turn."

Ishizu draws a card and said, "I activate a spell card know as Pot of Greed and draw two cards."

She draws two cards and said, "Next I activate another copy of Pot of Greed and draw two more cards."

She draws two more cards and said, "I activate two copies of the spell card known as Fiend's Sanctuary."

Like before when Jaden used that card, two figures made up of silver balls, of all different sizes, and they are standing on one leg appear on the field. Then Ishizu said, "But they aren't staying around for long because I am sacrificing both of them in order to summon Cosmo Queen in defense mode."

The two fiend tokens disappears and a girl in a purple dress wearing a little green gold armor, and a head dress that is black and gold appears on the field. Also it down on it knees and it has it hands cross over it body. It has 2900 attack and 2450 defense points. Jaden said, "Not bad, but Wicked God Dread-root effect is still on so its points are cut in half."

Cosmo Queen's points are now at 1450 attack and 1225 defense. Then Ishizu said, "I end my turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effects of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "I place this face down and a monster face down in defense mode. Then I end my turn."

Ishizu though, "I have never seen anyone duel this way. He is giving me a chance to make to comeback but why?"

Then she draws a card and said, "I summon Mystical Elf to the field in defense mode."

A female with blue skin and orange hair; who is wearing a white crown and green and white dress appears on the field. It is also holding it hands together and is singing a song. It has 800 attack and 2000 defense points. Then Jaden said, "Nice, but remember since Dread-root is still on the field it effect is still in play. So those points are cut in half. Plus I activate my face down which is a trap card known as Solemn Wishes, and now every time I draw a card or cards my life points go up by 500."

Ishizu said, "Not bad and now I am going to switch Cosmo Queen to attack mode."

Cosmo Queen stands up and puts it hands by its side. Then Ishizu said, "Now Cosmo Queen attack his face down with Mystic Blast."

The Cosmo Queen lifts it hands up into the air and a ball of purple energy appears and then it moves it hands down causing the ball of energy to go towards the face-down. When it hit it flips over and Ishizu sees a bug and it is vaporized. Then Jaden said, "Thank you for destroying Man-Eater Bug, because when this monster is flip over I can destroy one monster on the field regardless of position and I chose the monster that just attacked it, the Cosmo Queen."

Cosmo Queen Blows up and Ishizu said, "Your turn."

Jaden draws a card, then his life point go up to 4500 and he said, "Due to the effects of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards, then his life points go up to 5000 and he look at his cards and thought, "Wow, when did I get Cost Down."

The Dark Magician Girl appears next to him and said, "After you beat Nora, she gave that card to Alexis to put in your deck. She was suppose to tell you after you woke up but she forgot."

Jaden said, "Yeah I did get real busy."

The D.M.G. smiles and Ishizu said, "Oh great he talking to himself again."

Jaden thought, "I forgive you Alexis and I love you."

Meanwhile twenty years in the future back at Duel Academy, Alexis is in her room sitting on her bed. Jasmine and Mindy were with her also keeping a eye on her. Then all of the sudden Alexis said, "I love you too, Jaden."

Jasmine and Mindy are shock to hear Alexis talk and Jasmine said, "Are you okay Alexis?"

Alexis snaps out of her trance and said, "Yeah, I could read Jaden thoughts for a second and he said, 'I love you' so I decided to say it out loud but why did I say it, I don't know."

Mindy said, "Whoa that was creepy."

Meanwhile twenty years in the past the D.M.G. disappears and Jaden said, "I activate a spell card known as Cost Down, and it works like this; I discard one card from my hand and all monster cards in my hand are reduced by two levels until the end of my turn."

He discards one card and Cost Down appears on the field. Then Jaden said, "Thanks to Cost Down I can summon the Dark Magician Girl to the field in attack mode."

A girl with yellow hair wearing a blue and pink outfit and pink cape appears on the field. She is also holding a blue and yellow staff. Her attack is 2000 and her defense is 1700. Then Jaden said, "Two things that I need to tell you; number one: her points are cut in half due to Dread-root's effect, and number two: if you were wondering about who I was talking to all those times, you're looking at her."

Ishizu said, "So you can see and talk to duel spirits."

Jaden said, "Yep."

Ishizu said, "Wow a very rare talent."

The Dark Magician Girl's attack points are now 1000 and her defense is 850. Then Jaden said, "Just to let you know I take care of my girls. I activate the equip spell card known as United We Stand, which increase her attack by 800 for each face-up monster I own."

The Dark Magician Girl's attack is now 2600 and her defense is 2450. Then Ishizu said, "Why didn't you equip it to Wicked-God Dread-root."

Jaden said, "All trap and spells that target Wicked-God Dread-root don't work and there is only one spell card that can help it and I have it."

Ishizu said, "No way."

Jaden said, "Yep."

Then he said, "Dread-root attack Cosmo Queen with Demonic Punch."

Dread-root makes a fist; it starts to glow purple and then it punches Cosmo Queen and it blows up. Then Jaden said, "Dark Magician Girl, end this, attack Ishizu directly with Dark Magic Attack."

The Dark Magician Girl holds it staff up in the air and a purple energy ball forms. Then she points it her staff at Ishizu and fires the blast. It hits Ishizu, her life points go down to zero and she falls to her knees. The monsters disappear and Jaden walks over to Ishizu and she said, "Amazing Job Jaden, now I will give you Obelisk and I also need you to do something for me."  
Jaden said, "Anything."

Ishizu said, "The last person you are dueling is Marik Ishtar. He is my brother, but right now an evil spirit controls his body. If you win Marik will return to normal. So please save him."

Jaden said, "I will."

Ishizu gets up and smiles. Then she gives Jaden a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you Jaden."

Jaden said, "Your welcome."

Ishizu holds out the card, Jaden grabs it and he disappears. After he vanishes Ishizu said, "Pleas win, Jaden."

**Cards Used in Chapter 11:**

Jaden vs. Ishizu

Character---

---Card---Type

Ishizu---

---Banisher of the Light---Effect

---Hysteric Fairy---Effect

---Wingweaver---Normal

---Shining Abyss---Normal

---Dunames Dark Witch---Normal

---Graceful Charity (2) ---Spell

---Obelisk the Tormentor---God

---Return from the Different Dimension---Trap

---Negate Attack---Trap

---Dian Keto the Cure Master (2) ---Spell

---Confiscation---Spell

---Pot of Greed (3) ---Spell

---Fiend's Sanctuary (2) ---Spell

---Cosmo Queen---Normal

---Mystical Elf---Normal

Jaden---

---Fallen Paradise---Spell

---Fiend Sanctuary (3) ---Spell

---Polymerization---Spell

---Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) ---Normal

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon---Fusion

---Monster Reborn---Spell

---Pot of Greed (2) ---Spell

---Miracle Dig---Spell---Only Used in this Duel

---Wicked God Dread-root---Anti-God/Effect

---Solemn Wishes---Trap

---Man-Eater Bug---Effect

---United We Stand---Spell

---Jar of Greed---Trap

---Cost Down---Spell

---Dark Magician Girl---Effect

Gift to Jaden---

---Obelisk the Tormentor---God

**Preview of Chapter 12:**

If you haven't figured it out yet, Jaden goes up against Marik and the Winged Dragon of Ra. He also gets another card added to his deck again that helps him win this duel. Trust me you will like it.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Final Test**

**Jaden Shocks Everyone**

Jaden reappears in another room and sees a guy in a black shirt and white pants. His hair is all up in the air, and there is a millennium eye symbol on his forehead. He is also wearing a black cape. Jaden said, "You must be Marik."

Marik said, "Actually you are only half right. I am Yami Marik, his evil half."

Jaden said, "Also if I win the duel against you, I win the last Egyptian God Card, right?"

Yami Marik said, "Yes and you also get rid of this side of me, but I don't think that will happen."

Jaden said, "Let see and Duel!"

Just as he said that Odion and Ishizu arrive in the room and Ishizu said, "Good, it just started."

Jaden said, "I go first and time for me to get my game on."

He draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card known as Pot of Greed and draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Next I activate the field spell known as Fallen Paradise, which allows me to draw two extra cards each turn."

The field turns into a wasteland. Then Jaden looks at the other cards in his hand and thought, "Why do I have Call of the Grave in my hand."

The Dark Magician Girl spirit appears next to him and said, "That was put in your deck for just duel. It is the one card that can stop Jaden's deck."

Jaden said, "Oh Yeah, I remember reading about Marik's duels in books."

Yami Marik sees this and said, "Talking to yourself won't win help you win this duel."

Over on the sidelines Ishizu quietly said, "Odion, the reason Jaden said something is because he can see and talk to duel spirits."

Odion said, "Oh so that why he was talking during my duel."

The Dark Magician Girl spirit disappears and Jaden said, "I place this face down and then I activate the spell card known as Fusion Sage which means I can take one Polymerization from my deck and add it to my hand. Then I must shuffle my deck."

He looks through his deck, finds Polymerization and then he shuffle his deck. Then he puts his deck back in his duel disk. Then he said, "Then I activate Polymerization and fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Above Jaden three white dragons fuse together and a huge white three headed dragon appears and lands in front of Jaden. It has 4500 attack and 3800 defense points. Then Jaden said, "I place this face-down on the field and end my turn."

Now there are two white rectangles on the field and then Yami Marik said, "My turn."

He draws card and said, "I place this face-down and activate the spell card known as Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard any two cards from my hand."

He draws three cards and then puts two cards into his graveyard. Then he said, "I activate the spell card known as Monster Reborn to bring back a very powerful monster, my Winged Dragon of Ra."

All the sudden Jaden said, "Not so fast, I activate both of my face-downs. The first one is a trap card known as Call of the Grave, which deactivates the effects of Monster Reborn and destroys it. The second card is De-Fusion which splits my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon back into the three monsters I used to make it."

On Marik side of the field Monster Reborn blows up and on Jaden side of the field the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappears. Then three white dragons appear on the field and each of them have 3000 attack and 2500 defense points. Ishizu sees this and said, "No way, Jaden just stopped Marik's plan."

Then Yami Marik said, "Fine then I summon Big Shield Gardna to the field in defense mode."

Two white rectangles are on Yami Marik's side of the field and a beast holding a huge purple and orange shield appears on the field. It has 100 attack and 2600 defense points. Then Yami Marik said, "I end my turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Due to the effects of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Next I activate the spell card known as Pot of Greed and draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Perfect, now I activate the spell card known as Polymerization and fuse the Meteor Dragon and Red-Eyes B. Dragon in my hand to form Meteor B. Dragon."

Two dragons appear above Jaden and then fuse together. Then a new dragon that is red, purple and orange appears on the field. It has 3500 attack and 2000 defense points.

Then Jaden said, "I know I could win right now if I wanted to but I want to go out with a bang. So I activate the spell card known as Monster reborn and bring back a monster you discarded, your Winged Dragon of Ra."

On Jaden's side of the field a yellow dragon-like creature appears and it has huge wings. It has 0 attack and 0 defense.

Yami Marik said, "Impressive Jaden but I am not telling you anything about it special abilities."

Jaden said, "Maybe I do."

On the sideline Ishizu said, "No way!"

Odion said, "Man, this kid is something else."

Jaden smiles and said, "Now I am activating one of Ra abilities. It is Ra's Phoenix Mode which means I pay 1000 life points and Ra can destroy one of your monsters."

Jaden's life points go down to 7000 and Ra turns into a firebird and flies up into the air and then dives at Big Shield Gardna. Then it goes through it and the monster blows up. Then Ra returns to normal and lands by Jaden.

Then Yami Marik said, "Not so fast I activate my face down card, and it is a trap card known as Call of the Haunted, which allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard. I chose the Summoned Skull I discarded."

A skeleton-like demon with huge wings appears on the field and it has 2500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

Jaden said, "Not bad, but it really doesn't matter because I am activating another one of Ra's effects and it is Sacrificial, which allows the sacrificing of other monsters on my side of the field to increase Ra's attack. The monsters I chose are my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and my Meteor B. Dragon."

Those monsters disappear and Yami Marik said, "Then that make Ra's attack 12,500."

Jaden said, "Correct, now Winged Dragon of Ra attack Summoned Skull with Blaze Cannon."

All this energy forms behind Ra's head, then its mouth opens and yellow energy starts to appear. Then it fires a blast at the Summoned Skull and it hits the Summoned Skull causing it to blow up. Yami Marik's life points go down to zero. His hair also returns to normal and the field returns to normal.

Then Ishizu runs over to Marik and help him up. Then Jaden walks over to Marik and Marik said, "Thank you Jaden for freeing me, but before I give you Ra can you answer a question for me."

Jaden said, "Sure."

Marik said, "How did you learn so much about Ra?"

Jaden said, "A history books in school showed a picture of Ra and when I looked at it I could understand everything including all six of Ra's abilities."

Marik said, "Not bad Jaden, but if you normal summon Ra, you need to know the chant."

Jaden said, "I know both of them."

Marik said, "I didn't know there were two."

Jaden said, "The first one is almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please here my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble fame. But first I shall…call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Marik said, "I knew that one."

Jaden said, "The other one is great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Marik said, "That was the legendary missing Shadow Game chant. Where did you learn that one?"

Jaden said, "When I looked at the Ra card both chants came to me."

Marik said, "Anyways that is simply amazing Jaden. You surpass all three of our expectations."

Ishizu said, "So true and congratulation Jaden you passed the Egyptian God test with flying colors."

Then Marik hands Jaden the Ra card and he disappears. Then Ishizu said, "Man, that kid is something else."

Then Marik said, "I know the way he won was amazing and I bet he will be the next king of games some day."

**Cards Used in Chapter 12:**

Jaden vs. Yami Marik

Character---

---Card---Type

Jaden---

---Fallen Paradise---Spell-Not a Real Card

---Call of the Grave---Trap---Only Used in this Duel

---Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) ---Normal

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon---Fusion

---Pot of Greed (2) --- Spell

---Fusion Sage---Spell

---Polymerization (2) ---Spell

---De-Fusion---Spell

---Meteor Dragon---Normal

---Red-Eyes B. Dragon---Normal

---Meteor B. Dragon---Fusion

---Monster Reborn---Spell

Yami Marik---

---The Winged Dragon of Ra---God

---Summoned Skull---Normal

---Graceful Charity---Spell

---Call of the Haunted---Trap

---Big Shield Gardna---Effect

---Monster Reborn---Spell

Gift to Jaden---

---The Winged Dragon of Ra---God

**Preview of Chapter 13:**

Jaden finally returns to Duel Academy but it gets bad. Alexis finds out he comes back but when she see him she is surprise to see another girl kissing him. The girl that is kissing him is someone from the First Season. Also there is a lemon in this chapter between Jaden and Alexis.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jaden's Back**

**Trouble Starts**

**First Night at the New Place**

Jaden reappears on the Obelisk Blue Arena floor, lying down and then he sits up. Then a girl, who has long blue hair, and is wearing a Slifer red jack, with an orange shirt on underneath, a Slifer red skirt and red high heals runs over to him. All of the sudden before Jaden can say anything the girl kisses him on the lip. Jaden tries to push her away but she holds on for dear life.

Meanwhile back in the Girl's Obelisk Blue Dorm in Alexis's room, she hears a knock on her door and she opens it. Mindy and Jasmine are standing in the door way and they both look excited. Jasmine is the first to talk and she said, "Alexis you are not going to believe this but Jaden is back."

Alexis said, "Really, how do you find out?"

Mindy said, "That part you might not want to hear."

Alexis looks at her seriously and Mindy said, "Fine, Kami told us that she saw a girl with Blue hair kissing him at the Obelisk blue arena and she texts us."

Alexis slams her fist on the door and said, "What!"

The door falls off it hinges and she pushes Mindy and Jasmine out of her way and runs off towards Duel Academy. Jasmine said, "Wow she is furious."

Mindy said, "No shit Sherlock."

They both look at the door and see it lying on the ground.

Meanwhile Alexis was moving so quick that she arrived at the Obelisk Blue Arena in a matter of minutes. She walks in and sees the girl kissing Jaden and then she runs over to them. Then she pulls her off of Jaden and throws her back some.

The girl sits up and said, "What was that for?"

Alexis said, "Jaden is mine and not some girl who he has never seen."

The girl said, "For your information Alexis, I already know both of you and you have seen me before, plus since it been a while since I have seen Jaden. I wanted to kiss him because I have a huge crush on him."

Alexis mouth drops open and Jaden said, "Okay how do you know our names?"

The girl said, "Easy, you probably don't recognize me but I am Blair Flannigan and I know what you're trying to do, Alexis, your trying to get rid of me so you can have Jaden all to yourself, just like Zane!"

Alexis said, "Uh…Jaden, a little help here…"

Jaden said, "Blair, Alexis and I are closer then you think."

He shows Blair the ring on Alexis's finger and Blair nearly faints. Then Jaden said, "I propose to Alexis and she accepted it."

Blair said, "Fine then, let's duel and if I win you call off the wedding and we be together."

Jaden said, "Sorry Blair not going to happen. I promise Alexis I would duel to decide our marriage."

Alexis blush and smiles from what she just heard. She is so happy Jaden remembered there promise. Blair is also mad and she said, "Fine then how about we still duel but we will do it tomorrow and make it the opening duel of the school year."

Jaden said, "Sure and wait a minute, just how long have I been gone for?"

Alexis said, "Four months and I have been very depressed."

Jaden kisses her on the cheek and said, "Sorry Alexis."

Then he whispers into her ear and said, "Will make it up tonight."

Then he looks at Blair and said, "Blair, I have two decks now, which one would you like to duel."

Blair said, "I have heard all about your secret deck and I might have found a way to beat it so that it the one I want to duel. I also want it to be an 8000 life point match, and I get to prove to everyone that your deck can be beat."

Jaden said, "Big words, but can you back them up."

Blair said, "YES!!"

The she runs off and Jaden said, "Alexis before we go over to our building I have something to tell you."

Alexis said, "I am listing."

Jaden said, "During my test I dueled someone name Ishizu Ishtar and when I won she told me to save her brother. So I accepted and she gave me a kiss on the cheek."

Alexis and Jaden are both still sitting on the floor and Alexis moves onto Jaden's lap and straddles him. Then she wraps her arms around his neck and said, "I don't care because I want your lips to be only ones that touch mine from now on."

Jaden smiles and notices her sad and said, "Lexi, what's wrong?"

Alexis said, "I wanted my lips to be the first one to touch yours when you got back."

Jaden said, "I see."

After he finishes those words he puts his hands around her head and pulls her in. This shocks Alexis but she goes with it. Then Jaden kisses her on the lips and Alexis though, "I have been waiting for this for so long."

During the kiss Alexis feels Jaden's tongue rubbing her lips. She opens her mouth and there tongues duel for dominance. They both love each others taste. After about five minutes they stop, plus Jaden won the duel and Alexis said, "Jay…that was amazing."

Jaden said, "Glad you like it, Lexi."

Alexis got off of Jaden's lap and stood up. Then Jaden stands up, and then they walk out of the arena, and walk outside.

As they were walking over to there new place Alexis said, "Jay, I know you were challenged by the Egyptian gods but did you win anything."

Jaden said, "Yeah, I won all three Egyptian Gods."

Alexis said, "That awesome."

Jaden said, "So Blair chances of winning are very low."

Alexis said, "Good, because you will be able to teach that bitch a lesson she will never forget."

Jaden smiles and said, "Yep, and just to let you know she is bad at kissing."

Alexis said, "Really?"

Jaden said, "Yeah, she would have to be 100 times better in order to be as good as you."

Alexis said, "Thank Jay, and I love you."

Jaden said, "Your welcome Lexi and I love you too."

They arrive at the mansion and they both said, "Wow."

They go inside and split up so they can see the whole place. Then Alexis hears Jaden and he said, "Hey Lexi, check this out."

Alexis runs into the room and sees a hot tub. She said, "No way, an indoor hot tub."

She looks at Jaden and smiles. Jaden sees this and said, "What?"

Alexis said, "I know how you said you wanted to make it up tonight so lets start in the hot tub."

Jaden said, "Sure, plus the bed is next door, so we can also move over there."

Alexis said, "Me like."

They both take off there clothes and Alexis turns on the hot tub. She starts to step in but feels Jaden's hand on her shoulder. Then Jaden said, "Lexi, I would like to see the front of you, so could you turn around?"

Alexis said, "Maybe but I though you saw plenty of me last time."

Jaden said, "Actually I couldn't see your body all too well but seeing the back of you right now is amazing."

Alexis said, "Amazing how?"

Jaden said, "Even if I didn't see the front of you, your back side is drop dead gorgeous."

Alexis's blushes and said, "Then the front of me should be even better."

She turns around and Jaden see her body. His mouth drops open and his eyes follow her body up and down, checking out every single curve. This cause Alexis to blush even more and then she covers herself up.

Jaden said, "Lexi, don't cover yourself up. You shouldn't be ashamed, you are gorgeous."

Alexis uncovers herself and looks at Jaden. Then she said, "You are not half bad yourself."

Jaden wasn't all muscles but he barely has any fat on him. Alexis's eyes look all over his body but they stop when they saw his member. Alexis though, "I don't remember him being that big and do I really turn him on that much."

Alexis's smiles, then she turns around and gets into the hot tub. Jaden also get into the hot tub. Then he said, "So what would you like to do?"

Alexis said, "Surprise me."

Jaden smiles and said, "Okay."

He moves over closer to her and all the sudden Alexis feels something in her pussy. She said, "Oh…god…Jaden, what is that? It feels so good."

Jaden smiles and said, "It is my finger."

Then Jaden starts moving it back and forth and Alexis said, "Oh…Jay! One isn't enough, I need more."

Jaden interest two more fingers and Alexis said, "Yes…that perfect."

Then Jaden moves then in and out at different speeds and after a little while Alexis said, "If you keep that up I am going to…ahh…cum!"

Jaden feels his finger get covered in some kind of liquid. Then he pulls them out and wraps his arms around her mouth and they kiss. After they finish the kiss Jaden said, "Now…it's your turn to make me happy."

Alexis said, "With pleasure."

He stands up and stands right in front of Alexis. So his cock is right by her face and she decides to lick it up and down. Jaden said, "AH…YES…Alexis that feels so good."

Then she moves down to his balls and starts to lick and suck them. Jaden is shock by this and he said, "Oh…my…god!!"

Then she stops that and puts his cock in her mouth and starts sucking on it. After a little bit Jaden said, "Ahh…so deep…I can…feel it deep into your mouth…right down your throat."

All the sudden he said, "Oh…my…I'm cumming! Oh…ah! OH YEAH! Here it comes."

He cums and Alexis catches it all in her mouth and Jaden said, "Wow, Lexi you can handle a lot."

Alexis goes 'glup' and said, "So good…I want more."

Before Jaden can say anything Alexis is sucking his cock again and she has the whole thing in her mouth again. Jaden said, "Oh…my…Lexi you are amazing."

Then he said, "Oh…god…I am cumming a lot quicker this time."

Alexis swallows all of it and said, "Jay, you taste so good."

Jaden said, "I am glad you like it because it is all for you."

Alexis smiles and said, "I am ready for something else."

Jaden said, "How about tit fucking."

Alexis said, "Sure."

Alexis lays back and Jaden puts his cock in-between her tits. Then Alexis put a hand on each boob and pushes them close together. Then Jaden moves his body back and forth. He said, "Lexi, this feels so good."

Alexis said, "I know Jay, I love having you huge cock touch my soft boobs."

After a little while Jaden said, "Oh…my…I'm cumming! Oh…ah! OH YEAH! Here it comes."

The cum shots out of his dick and Alexis catches most of it but some of it hits her face, chin, and neck. Jaden said, "Sorry Alexis."

Alexis said, "Don't be, I like the feeling of hot cum all over me."

Then Jaden finds a buck and fills it with water and dumps it on Alexis washing off the cum. Then he said, "I will let you chose what we do next."

Alexis said, "I heard ass fucking hurts a lot but I want to try it."

Jaden said, "Okay and if it starts to hurt I will stop."

Alexis said, "Okay"

Jaden gets off of Alexis and she get up. Then she lays on her belly but her front half it outside of the tub. Jaden looks at her ass and Alexis notices a pause. She said, "What is up, Jay?"

Jaden said, "Nothing Lexi, I was just admiring you."

Alexis smiles and said, "Really?"

Jaden said, "Oh yeah, every part of you is perfect. There is no part of you I would want to change."

Alexis blushes and said, "Oh my Jay, most guys wouldn't say anything that has to do with change that takes real guts."

Jaden said, "Thank you."

Then Alexis said, "Your welcome and I am ready."

So Jaden positions his dick and puts it into her ass. Jaden feels Alexis body tense up and look at her face. He sees her crying and said, "Are you okay?"

Alexis said, "It hurts so much."

Jaden said, "I will take it out if you want me to."

Alexis said, "No leave it in and let's wait. I will tell you when you can move."

Jaden said, "Okay."

After about a minute Jaden notices Alexis body ease up and she said, "Oh wow, it feels so good."

Then she said, "Jay, please start moving and do it hard and fast."

Jaden is shock by this statement but he doesn't want to disappoint his love so he starts moving in and out very quick. Alexis said, "Jay…that feel amazing! Keep it up."

After a little while Jaden said, "Oh…god Lexi, I am going to cum."

He cums into her ass and at the same time he does that cum comes out of Alexis's pussy. Jaden see this and said, "Wow, I better clean that up."

Alexis nods her head and he takes his dick out of her ass. Then she sits on the edge of the hot tub and spread her legs open. Then Jaden licks up the cum and when his tongue hits her pussy Alexis moans. So Jaden does it again, causing Alexis to moan even harder. Then he stick his tongue into her pussy and licks the inside. Alexis can't stand it, causing her to arch her back as she said, "Here I cum."

Jaden face is cover with liquid and he cleans it up with his hands and puts what he gets in his mouth. He said, "You taste good too."

After she recover from her orgasms, Jaden leans her back and said, "Check this out."

He moves down to her breast and starts pinching both nipples at the same time. Alexis moans and also said, "I didn't know my breast were that sensitive."

After a little time passes he moves his mouth down and starts licking one and the other he pinches. Then he switches breast. Alexis right now is in pure heaven. When she is able to talk she said, "Jay, this is too much, let's go over to the bed. I want your cock in me, now!"

Jaden stops what he is doing and said, "Okay, but first lets dry each other off, so the sheets don't get wet."

Alexis said, "Good idea."

Alexis stands up and gets out of the hot tub. Jaden gets out before she does and dries himself off, but before Alexis could grab a towel Jaden grabs one and starts drying her off. Alexis said, "Jay…you are full of surprises."

Jaden dries her off and pays close attention to her pussy, a lot more attention that Alexis was expecting. She moans and holds herself back so she doesn't cum. Then he dries the rest of the water off of her body and also pays close attention to her breast also. Alexis said, "He is so good. Time for some pay back."

After Jaden drops the towel Alexis sinks to her knees and said, "Sorry Jay, but I think you missed some water right her on your cock and I need to get it."

She starts sucking on his cock and Jaden holds back the cum because she is so good it is already coming. Alexis though, "He holding back, but I need some cum."

She sucks harder and Jaden can't stand it so he cums and Alexis swallows it all and takes her mouth off of Jaden's cock. Then she stands up and said, "I got what I wanted."

Jaden grabs her, then he picks her up and said, "Trust me you are going to get a lot more."

He walks over to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. Alexis said, "Jay, I want to be on top."

Jaden smiles at her and said, "Whatever makes you happy."

He lies down next to her and she positions herself right over his cock. Then she goes down causing the whole thing to go up her pussy. Then she starts moving up and down altering how fast she goes. This time Jaden is in heaven and then he moves his hips up and down to meet her thrust. There speed is getting very fast. After a while they both cum at the same time and Alexis said, "Oh…god…this is amazing."

She gets off of Jaden and lies next to him. Jaden gets onto his knees and looks at Alexis. He waits for her to recover and then he said, "More!"

He immediately thrust his still erect cock into her sore pussy. Alexis said, "Oh…my…Jay…yes…yes…that feels so good."

Then she thought, "Oh my we have both cum so many times already and he is still erect and still has energy that is amazing!"

Then she said, "Oh…yes…Jay…faster…harder…"

Jaden speeds up and Alexis also moves her hips up and down to meet with his trusts. There moans and groans increase in volume as they made love for a good 20 minutes, plus there speed is now very fast. They feel their orgasms build up and soon, Alexis's pussy squeezes Jaden's dick so hard the pleasure become unbearable.

When Alexis reaches her peak and her pussy explodes with her love juice, she said, "JADENNNN!!!!"

When Alexis's pussy clamps onto Jaden's cock causing his load to bursts uncontrollably into her waiting womb, he said, "ALEXISSSS!!!!"

Then he collapse onto Alexis and then manages to get off of her. Then he pulls the covers up onto them. Alexis then moves her head and puts it on Jaden's chest. She said, "Oh wow…that was amazing Jaden."

Jaden said, "Thank you for the welcome back gift."

Alexis said, "Hey, it was your idea, so I should be thanking you."

Jaden said, "Your welcome."

Then Alexis said, "Very funny. Now on a more serious note we need to get some sleep so you can kick that bitch's ass."

Jaden said, "Trust me, my deck has other surprise too."

Alexis moves up to Jaden's ear and licks it, almost causing Jaden to blow another load into her lap. Then she said, "Like what?"

Jaden said, "First, that was really good, you must have hit a weak point on me. Second, my deck also has the Scared Beast Cards."

Alexis said, "Perfect, any chance she had is now obsolete."

Jaden said, "Yep, that is 100 correct."

Alexis said, "Good night my sweet prince, I love you."

Jaden said, "Good night my sweet princess, I love you too."

Then both fall asleep, exhausted, happy; and above all extremely glad they are sleeping together again.

**Preview of Chapter 14:**

Jaden duels against Blair in the first duel of the school year. Jaden reveals a couple more new card and all three Egyptian God Cards make an appearance. Also the chapter ends on a high note for Syrus.

**Please read, review, and enjoy this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jaden vs. Blair**

**The 1****st**** Duel of the School Year**

**A duel that shocks Duel Academy**

The next morning they both wake up at the same time, then Jaden looks at Alexis and said, "Hello dear, did you sleep well?"

Alexis said, "Not really, I am a little tired. Last night was amazing and you really wore me out."

Jaden said, "Sor…"

He is cut off by Alexis's lips kissing him. After they part Alexis said, "Don't say sorry because I wasn't complaining I loved it. Plus you look like you slept great."

Jaden said, "Did I ever. As long as I dream about dueling and us being together forever I sleep like a log."

Alexis said, "I am glad to hear that because you needed that rest so you are in peak condition to whip that bitch's ass."

Jaden said, "Trust me I will and I will let you take a shower first."

Alexis said, "Thank you."

She gets out of the bed, grabs a clear school uniform, goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. After she is done, Jaden takes a shower.

Then they walk into the kitchen and see a butler putting food out on the table. He said, "Hello, my name is Sam, and Duel Academy hired me to keep this place clean."

Jaden said, "Lucky us."

Alexis said, "Cool."

Then they eat breakfast and then they leave the house. They walk over to Duel Academy and as they are getting close they hear an announcement, that said, "Attention all students, the first official duel of the school year will start in 10 minute. The two duelists are Jaden Yuki and Blair Flannigan. Thank you."

Jaden and Alexis walk over to the arena and before they go in, Alexis said, "Jay?"

Jaden looks at her and said, "Yes?"

She pushes him against a wall and kisses him. Unlike all the other times Alexis is the one licking Jaden's lips. Jaden opens his mouth and their tongues duel. While the kiss is going on lots of people walk by them and notice how deep the kiss is. Some of them are shock. Alexis wins this one and when they part Jaden said, "Man Lexi, you are getting better."

Alexis said, "I have a good teacher and don't forget to make that bitch pay?"

Jaden said, "I will."

Alexis walks in and sits by the group. Atticus looks at her and said, "Sis, you look tired."

Alexis said, "I am."

Atticus said, "Why is that?"

Alexis said, "Before bed last night, Jaden and I decided to break-in our new house."

The mouths of all the people that heard Alexis drop open. Then Jaden walks in and gets up on the arena. Then Blair gets up on the arena also and Crowler said, "Greetings everyone and welcome to this years opening duel. For everyone who hasn't met me I am Chancellor Crowler. Yes, I am now the chancellor of this school. Back to the duel, this is an 8000 life point match and it will be Jaden Yuki vs. Blair Flannigan. "

Jaden said, "Hey chancellor, can I make an announcement?"

Crowler said, "Be my guest."

Jaden said, "Since this is my 7th duel with this deck this is the last time I will use it."

All around the arena people started taking and Jaden said, "Sorry, but trust me you are going to like this duel."

Blair said, "A little cocky aren't we?"

Jaden said, "Trust me, you don't stand a chance."

Then they both said, "Game on!"

Blair said, "Ex-boyfriends first."

Jaden said, "Trust me Blair you were never my girlfriend. I was only in love with one person and that is and always will be Alexis."

Up in the grandstands Alexis's blushes and back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Time for me to get my game on."

He draws a card and said, "I activate the field spell known as Fallen Paradise, which now after every draw phase I can draw two more cards."

Then he said, "I place three spell cards face down."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Why did Jaden say the three cards he was putting down."

Atticus said, "Maybe he has more of Kagemaru's Cards."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Correct Atticus I do, because I am sacrifice all three of my spell cards in order to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder."

The three spell cards go face up and turn into ice and then shot up into the air. Then they hit up into the air causing an explosion and a yellow creature with huge wings lands on the field. It has 4000 attack and defense points. Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "This is amazing, Jaden has a Sacred Beast Card."

Alexis smiles and said, "Actually he has all three."

Chazz said, "Don't those cards suck the spirits out of other cards."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Only when Kagemaru used them. When they dueled me they saw I would use them the right way and so when I use them they now longer suck out spirits."

Up in the grandstand Alexis said, "Too cool."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "I end my turn."

Blair draws a card and said, "I place two cards face down and summon Marshmellow to the field in defense mode."

Out comes a little pink monster with an upside down mouth. It has 300 attack and 500 defense points. Jaden said, "Just great, a wall monster."

Up in the grandstands Syrus said, "What is a wall monster?"

Alexis said, "It is a monster that can't be destroyed as a result of battle. These monsters can only be destroyed by spells, traps or monster effects."

Back on the arena floor Blair said, "Next I activate two copies of Dian Keto the Cure Master, and each one of those cards increase my life points by 1000."

Blair's life points go up to 10,000 and she said, "Next I activate the spell Raigeki which destroys your monster."

Lighting bolts come out of sky and blow up Hamon. Then Blair said, "Your turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Duel to effects of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Next I activate two copies of the spell card know as Pot of Greed and draw a total of four more cards."

He draws four more cards and said, "I place this face down and activate the spell card known as Polymerization and fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Three white dragons appear above Jaden; they fuse together and form a huge three headed dragon with huge wings. It has 4500 attack and 3800 defense points. Then Jaden looks at the only card in his hand and then look at Alexis and smiles. Up in the grandstands Alexis's smiles back and Atticus sees this. Then he said, "What was that for?"

Alexis said, "You will see."

Back on the arena floor Jaden turns around and said, "Your turn."

Blair draws a card and said, "I place this face down."

Jaden said, "I activate my face down, and it is the spell card known as De-fusion, which splits my dragon back into the monster I used to summon it."

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon disappears and three Blue-Eyes White Dragons with 3000 attack and 2500 defense appear on the field. Up in the grandstands Alexis sees this and smiles. Then she though, "That a boy Jay, as long as nothing happens to those dragons, then everyone will see an Egyptian God."

Back on the arena Blair said, "I end my turn."

Jaden draws a card and said, "Duel to effects of Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "I activate the spell card known as Pot of Greed and draw another two cards."

He draws two more cards and said, "Next I activate Raigeki, which destroys Marshmellow."

Lighting bolts come down and destroy Marshmellow. Then Blair said, "Jaden I know you have the Egyptian God but since you aren't someone of royal blood won't they injure you when you use them.

Jaden said, "Nope, apparently I have the power to control all of the Egyptian God because of my powerful duel spirit. They recognize that I will use them the right way and not to gain power.

Blair said, "Amazing."

Up in the grandstand Bastion said, "Looks like we learned something new about Jaden."

Alexis said, "Apparently, and man he is full of surprises.

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Enough talking about the Egyptian Gods how about I show you one; I sacrifice all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons in order to summon one of my Egyptian God and it is the Winged Dragon of Ra."

The three dragons disappear and a yellow orb appears on the field. Blair said, "Ha, you forgot that if you normal summon Ra, the only way to actually use him is quote the text."

Jaden smiles and said, "I know and trust me I know the text."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Jaden knows Ra's chant."

Alexis said, "Told you he is full of surprises."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall…call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra."

White streams of light start hitting parts of the orb. Then it opens revealing a huge dragon-like creature with giant-size wings. It has an attack and defense of zero. Then Jaden said, "Ra's attack and defense is equal to the attack and defense of the three monster sacrificed to summon it."

Ra's attack goes up to 9000 and it defense is now 7500. Blair said, "So what, I activate one of my face down card, which is a trap card called Call of the Haunted, and this allows me to bring back Marshmellow in attack mode."

The pink monster appears back on the field. Then Jaden said, "It is going to be a round trip because I am activating one of Ra's abilities. It is God Phoenix and it works like this; I pay 1000 life points and Ra can destroy your monster."

Jaden's life points go down to 7000 and Ra turns into a phoenix and flies up into the air; then flies back at Marshmellow and it blows up. Then it returns to it normal mode and lands by Jaden. Then Jaden said, "Your turn Blair."

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "I will never understand why Jaden duels this way."

Alexis said, "Don't forget everyone has there own way of dueling."

Back on the arena floor Blair draws a card and said, "I activate the spell card known as Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards, then I must discard any two from my hand."

She puts two cards in the graveyard and said, "Jaden, I know defeating an Egyptian God is next to impossible, so you will probably win, but I want to go out with a bang. Now I activate a spell card known as Obligatory Summon which forces you to summon all cards in the class of the card that is on the field right now."

Jaden said, "You ask for it Blair; now Duel Academy please welcome Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Obelisk the Tormentor."

After he finds them in his deck, he puts them on his duel disk causing it to glow. Then a shadow appears behind Jaden and a big blue creature comes out of the shadow and stands to the right of Ra. This monster otherwise known as Obelisk the Tormentor's attack and defense points are 4000. Then storm clouds appear about Jaden and lighting strike light it up. Then a long red serpent-like dragon comes out of it and wraps it body around the arena and lands to the left of Ra. Then it roars at Blair and its attack and defense is zero right now. Jaden said, "As you can see Slifer has zero attack right now but its attack and defense goes up by 1000 for each card in my hand. If I count my hand, it looks like I have three."

Slifer's attack and defense goes up to 3000. Also everyone that is in the arena is surprise to see all three Egyptian God cards on the field right now.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp. a phone in Kaiba's office ring. Seto Kaiba picks it up and said, "Hello?"

The person said, "It me, Mokuba and I have amazing news."

Kaiba said, "What?!"

Mokuba said, "Remember when the three Egyptian God Cards were sacrificed to call forth that powerful dragon."

Kaiba said, "Yeah."

Mokuba said, "Apparently the actual cards have been activated in a duel."

Kaiba said, "That's not possible, but where is it happening and by who?"

Mokuba said, "This will shock you, but the duelist is none other then Jaden Yuki and the location is Duel Academy."

Kaiba said, "Oh…wow!"

Back at Duel Academy Blair said, "I activate one of my face down and it is, a trap card know as Call of the Haunted, which brings back a monster in attack mode. I chose Gemini Elf."

Two girls, one with brown hair, and one with yellow hair appear on the field. It has 1900 attack and 900 defense points. Jaden said, "Unfortunately summon a monster activates Slifer's effect, which open it second mouth and firing a blast that destroys any monster with an attack of 2000 or less, but if it is place in defense mode and it defense is 2000 or less it is also destroyed. Now Slifer attack Gemini Elf with Lighting Blast."

Slifer's second mouth opens and a blue blast fires at Gemini Elf vaporizing it. Blair said, "Oh yeah, I activate my last face down which like the first two is another copy of Call of the Haunted, and I bring back yet another monster. This time I choose Cosmo Queen."

Out comes a girl in a purple dress wearing a little green gold armor, and a head dress that is black and gold appears on the field. It has 2900 attack and 2450 defense points.

Jaden said, "Sorry but Slifer's special ability has no limit on how many times it can be used, so Slifer attack Cosmo Queen with Lighting Blast."

Slifer's second mouth opens and a blue blast fires at Cosmo Queen. When it hits Cosmo Queen it goes through it but doesn't blow it up. Then Cosmo Queen's attack goes down to 900 but it defense stays the same. Then Blair said, "Your turn."

Jaden draws a card, raising Slifer's attack to 4000 and then Jaden said, "Due to the effect of Fallen Paradise, I can draw two more cards."

He draws two more cards, raising Slifer's attack to 6000. Then Jaden said, "I activate one of Ra's abilities, which is the ability know as God Phoenix, which as you know I pay 1000 life points and Ra destroys your monster."

Ra turns into a Phoenix, flies up into the air and then flies back at the Cosmo Queen. Then it flies through it causing the Cosmo Queen to blow up. Then Jaden said, "Blair, let's end this! You made me so fucking mad yesterday!"

Blair said, "Are you talking about the kiss?"

Around the arena, some mouth drop open because especially the girls know that Jaden is one boy you don't want to kiss. They know it will make Alexis mad, but they didn't know Jaden would get this mad.

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Yes! I wanted Alexis's lip to be the first ones to touch min when I came back and I bet she wanted the same thing!"

Up in the grandstands Alexis's blushes and Atticus said, "Oh wow, he truly cares about you and loves you a lot."

Alexis said, "Trust me after what happened last night I know he loves me."

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "Time to show everyone the reason you should never make me mad! I will now activate the Egyptian Gods true power!"

Blair said, "True power?"

Jaden said, "Just watch, now Slifer and Ra combine together with Obelisk to form ultimate power!"

Slifer wraps it body around Obelisk and lays it head on it right hand. Then Ra turns into its phoenix form and attaches to Obelisk's left arm.

All the sudden Bastion said, "Holly Crap! Obelisk's attack is now infinite!"

Everyone looks and sees this and Jaden said, "Correct Bastion! Now my Egyptian Gods end this, attack Blair directly with Titan Firestorm!"

Obelisk punches both hands at Blair and the Slifer side turns red and the Ra side turns yellow. Then they intertwine and hit Blair, launching her backwards off her feet. She lands on the ground that is beside the arena floor. Her life points go down to zero.

Jaden said, "That's game!"

The monsters disappear and he walks off the arena. Then he walks off the arena floor, look up and Alexis and motions for her to join him. Alexis gets up, but before she can walk over there Atticus said, "Alexis, could you explain the statement you said during the duel for anyone who didn't understand."

Alexis said, "Let's just say last night, Jaden and I hit a 'grand slam' last night and then some."

Mouths all around Alexis drop wide open. Then Alexis walks down the stairs and grabs hold of his hand. Then Jaden looks at her and said, "I remember we had the idea of meeting at the beach, but never got to it."

Alexis said, "You still remembered that?"

Jaden said, "Of course."

Alexis said, "Then let's do that."

They walk out of the arena and then everyone else leaves the arena. Syrus is the last to leave, but before he walks out her senses something and turns around. He looks across the arena floor and see a girl wearing a girl's Obelisk blue outfit. She also has medium length yellow hair, Syrus thought, "She looks new but it like I seen her before."

He runs over to her and said, "My name is Syrus Truesdale, you look new, but for some reason you look like someone I have seen?"

The girl said, "Who do I look like?"

Syrus said, "If you were in a purple hat and had on a purple dress you would look extremely close to the Dark Magician Girl."

The girl said, "Actually I am her in real life form, but you can call me Mana."

Syrus said, "Really, oh man this is so cool and how did you get here."

Mana said, "When I was here during Duel Monster Spirit Day I like it so much, I am getting the chance to try out Earth for a while. I bet you have a big crush on me."

Syrus said, "Oh, I do, I was so happy when I found out Jaden had you as a card."

Mana said, "Syrus, I like you too, actually I love you."

Syrus said, "Oh Mana, I love you too."

Then they kiss and during the kiss Mana fells Syrus's tongue licking her lips. Mana has never felt something like this, so her instincts took over and her mouth opens. Syrus's tongue enters her mouth and he loves her taste. Mana is in heaven right now. After a little while they finish up the kiss and Mana said, "Sy that was incredible."

Syrus said, "Glad you liked it and how about we hang out."

Mana said, "Sounds like a plan."

They walk out of the arena hand in hand, happy that they are finally together.

**Cards Used in Chapter 14:**

Jaden vs. Blair

Character---

---Card---Type

Jaden---

---Black Luster Ritual---Spell

---Megamorph---Spell

---Cost Down---Spell

---Fallen Paradise---Spell---Not a Real Card

---Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder---Sacred Beast

---Polymerization---Spell

---Pot of Greed (3) ---Spell

---Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) ---Normal

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon---Fusion

---De-Fusion---Spell

---Winged Dragon of Ra---God

---Obelisk the Tormentor---God

---Slifer the Sky Dragon---God

---Raigeki---Spell

Blair----

---Marshmellow---Effect

---Call of Haunted (3) ---Trap

---Dian Keto the Cure Master (2) ---Spell

---Raigeki---Spell

---Obligatory Summon---Spell---Not a Real Card

---Graceful Charity---Spell

---Cosmo Queen---Normal

---Gemini Elf---Normal

**Preview of Chapter 15:**

Since Jaden has dueled seven people since he got the deck, Kaiba returns to Duel Academy to get it back. Jaden gives it back but takes certain cards out of it. You will be able to find out how many.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Kaiba Visits Duel Academy**

**Jaden and Alexis Future**

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba is now down in the control room with Mokuba and he said, "Come on Mokuba, we are going to Duel Academy."

They go over to Kaiba's special plane and it takes off.

Back at Duel Academy Jaden and Alexis are lying on the beach kissing. Jaden stops the kiss and looks out at the horizon. Then he said, "Look like Kaiba is coming to get his deck."

Alexis said, "Oh yeah, that is his own custom made plane coming this way and oh boy is it moving fast."

Then she said, "Uh, Jaden let's move back away from the water."

They both get up and walk about thirty feet away from the beach. Then the plane files by and water hit the beach. Jaden kisses Alexis on the cheek and said, "Good call, Lexi."

She said, "Your welcome."

The plane lands on the roof and Chancellor Crowler greets then and they walk over to Crowler's office. Then Kaiba said, "I would like to talk to Jaden Yuki."

Crowler said, "One moment."

Back were Jaden and Alexis are Jaden said, "What this Lexi, 3…2…1…now!"

His phone ring and Alexis said, "Amazing Jay."

Jaden opens his phone and said, "Hello?"

Crowler said, "Jaden its Crowler, report to my office at once."

Jaden said, "Be there shortly."

He hangs up the phone and Alexis said, "I am coming too."

Jaden said, "Sure."

They walk over to Crowler's office and they both enter. When Crowler sees Alexis, he said, "Hey, Jaden only."

Then Jaden said, "If she goes I go."

Mokuba wispers to Kaiba and said, "Wow, I didn't know they were that close."

Crowler said, "Fine she can stay."

Kaiba said, "Jaden, you have used the deck seven times and now I need it back."

Mokuba said, "He is right. The seven people in order of dueling were Chazz, Nora Crawford, Rare Hunter, Odion, Ishizu Ishtar, Yami Marik, and Blair."

Jaden said, "Alright I will give it back but first I need to remove 17 cards."

(**Author Note:** The seventeen cards Jaden is removing are located at the bottom of this chapter. You will count fifteen because the deck had three copies of Fiend's Sanctuary.)

He looks through the deck and finds the card and gives them to Alexis and then he gives the deck to Kaiba. Then he said, "I know what you are going to ask next, and the answer is no."

Kaiba said, "But why?"

Jaden said, "I was tested by each of the Egyptian Gods and I won. Plus I will never give them away."

Kaiba said, "I see, how about we duel for them."

Jaden said, "Maybe some other time but definitely not now."

Then he said, "You must think I am crazy, passing up a chance to duel you, right?"

Kaiba said, "Of course."

Jaden said, "The reason is I just got back from Egyptian God test two days ago and that was three duels in a row. That can really take it out of you. Then Alexis and I had to play catch up, no offense Lexi."

Alexis said, "None taken, we both enjoyed every minute of that."

Jaden said, "The next day I dueled another girl named Blair Flannigan and then you showed up. So I am very tired; maybe another day."

Kaiba said, "Okay and come on Mokuba, lets go."

They walk out of the room and they hear the plane fly off. Then Jaden said, "Come on Lexi, let's get out of here."

Alexis grabs hold of his hand and they walk out of the office. Then they walk back there house. As they are walking back to the house Alexis said, "I am proud of you Jaden and here are those cards I was holding."

Jaden puts them in a case and puts it in his back pocket. Then Alexis said, "Now we have the rest of our lives together."

Jaden said, "Yep and trust me no more crazy duels for me. Plus I will never leave your side."

Alexis's smiles and then they kiss. Then they both said, "I love you and I always will."

Then they walk into there house and go up to the bedroom and rest. As they are resting they are dreaming of how perfect there life will be.

**The End**

**Cards Jaden Keeps:**

---Card---Amount---Type

---Dark Magician Girl---1---Effect

---Dragon Master Knight---1---Fusion

---Five Headed Dragon---1---Fusion

---Cost Down---1---Magic

---Fallen Paradise---1----Magic---Not a real card

---Fiend's Sanctuary---3---Magic

---Infinite Cards---1---Magic

---Wicked God Ritual---1---Magic---Not a real card

---Uria, Lord of Searing Flames---1---Sacred Beast

---Raviel, Lord of Phantasms---1---Sacred Beast

---Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder---1---Sacred Beast

---Wicked God Dread-root---1---Anti-God

---Slifer the Sky Dragon---1---God

---Obelisk the Tormentor---1---God

---The Winged Dragon of Ra---1---God

The next Chapter is just a list of all the cards that are in Jaden's deck. I put it in there so now you know what he has in his deck.


	17. Extra Information 1

**Notice: **

Here are the cards that were in Jaden's Secret Deck. The total amount is fifty two. I just put it here so you can see what kinds of cards were used in the duels.

**Jaden's Secret Deck**

---Card---Amount in Deck---Type

---Blue-Eyes White Dragon---3---Normal

---Divine Dragon Ragnarok---1---Normal

---Meteor Dragon---1---Normal

---Red-Eyes B. Dragon---1---Normal

---Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon---1---Effect

---Cyber-Stein---1---Effect

---Dark Magician Girl---1---Effect

---Man-Eater Bug---1---Effect

---Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon---2---Fusion

---Dragon Master Knight---1---Fusion

---Five Headed Dragon---1---Fusion

---King Dragun---1---Fusion

---Meteor B. Dragon---1---Fusion

---Black Luster Ritual---1---Magic

---Cost Down---1---Magic

---De-Fusion---1---Magic

---Fallen Paradise---1----Magic---Not a real card

---Fiend's Sanctuary---3---Magic

---Flute of Summoning Dragon---2---Magic

---Fusion Sage---1---Magic

---Infinite Cards---1---Magic

---Megamorph---1---Magic

---Monster Reborn---1---Magic

---Polymerization---2---Magic

---Pot of Greed---3---Magic

---Raigeki---1---Magic

---Swords of Revealing Light---1---Magic

---United We Stand---1---Magic

---Wicked God Ritual---1---Magic---Not a real card

---Dark Spirit of the Silent---1---Trap

---Enchanted Javelin---1---Trap

---Gift of the Mystical Elf---1---Trap

---Jar of Greed---1---Trap

---Mirror Force---1---Trap

---Solemn Wishes---1---Trap

---Black Luster Soldier---1---Ritual

---Uria, Lord of Searing Flames---1---Sacred Beast

---Raviel, Lord of Phantasms---1---Sacred Beast

---Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder---1---Sacred Beast

---Wicked God Dread-root---1---Anti-God

---Slifer the Sky Dragon---1---God

---Obelisk the Tormentor---1---God

---The Winged Dragon of Ra---1---God


	18. Extra Information 2

**Notice**

Anybody who liked 'True Love at Duel Academy' you are in luck. In January 2008 'True Love at Duel Academy 2.0' will come out. I will try to write this one better, plus it will be the same story, except Jaden's deck will be a lot different. Also some of the duels will be different. Trust me it will be one good story.


End file.
